<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCU Oneshots by derp_lydia, Fandoms4LifeFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991165">MCU Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derp_lydia/pseuds/derp_lydia'>derp_lydia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms4LifeFangirl/pseuds/Fandoms4LifeFangirl'>Fandoms4LifeFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as MJ/Peter but not really there, Flash is a dick, I do ship them though, MJ and Ned as Supportive Buddies™, Other, The Avengers Are Good Bros, peter parker oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derp_lydia/pseuds/derp_lydia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms4LifeFangirl/pseuds/Fandoms4LifeFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with my friend, at 10 PM fueled by sugar.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Bruce Banner, Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with my friend, at 10 PM fueled by sugar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone rushed to pack up and run out the door, where freedom waited for them.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Mr. Harrington yelled. “The bell doesn't dismiss you. I do.” Everybody groaned and sat back down. Peter glanced at the clock. He was supposed to go on patrol soon, and he couldn't wait. “As you may know, we won a trip this year. Many of you have been wondering where this trip was to. Well, we’re going to Stark Industries!”</p>
<p>The entire class gasped and started whispering excitedly. Peter, with his enhanced hearing, heard all of it.</p>
<p>“Do you think we’ll be able to see Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>“Will the Avengers be there?” </p>
<p>“Does Peter actually has an internship there?”</p>
<p>Peter wasn't worried about the internship. He had actually gotten a real one there, and most people knew him as “Tony Stark’s intern child” (Peter hated the nickname). It was the Avengers he was worried about. They were sure to embarrass him in front of all of his classmates. He could already imagine Clint jumping down from the vents and scaring everyone. </p>
<p>"Puny Parker. Time to show everyone that your internship is fake!" yelled Flash.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Flash.” Ned defended. Some of his goons laughed. MJ, the queen of perfect timing, butted in and said, “You heard him. Shut up. No one cares about you or your life." </p>
<p>Flash just replied with, "Oh, you're defending your boyfriend now, huh?"</p>
<p>MJ just rolled her eyes and said to Peter, "Come on, loser. Let's go."</p>
<p>"Make sure you grab a permission slip on the way out!" Mr. Harrington called after them.</p>
<p>“I’m so excited! We finally get to go to Stark Tower! And you can finally prove Flash wrong!” Ned squealed. At this, Flash shot them a glare. </p>
<p>“Dude. You go there every weekend with me.” Peter sighed. “I think I’m gonna hide this from the team. The Avengers are gonna make so much fun of me.”</p>
<p>Happy was waiting outside for him in a silver Audi. Peter climbed in. "How was your day?" Happy asked. Peter just sighed. Happy shot him a worried look but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>----- TIMESKIP!!! (Bob says hello, Zoë) ------</p>
<p>Right before dinner, Peter went to Pepper to get his permission slip signed. Pepper told him, "I won't tell anyone. But Peter, you live with two super spies and a genius. And Tony, I guess. My point is, they will probably find out one way or another." </p>
<p>Later that night, Peter and the other Avengers were sitting at the dinner table, eating Steve’s spaghetti. All of a sudden, Nat pulled out a slip of paper- the permission slip. "What's this, Peter?" she asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Peter mumbled something that none of them could understand.</p>
<p>"What's that, kid?" </p>
<p>"I have a field trip. To here."</p>
<p>Everyone burst out laughing. "Please, please, PLEASE don't embarrass me?" begged Peter.</p>
<p>"Of course not, kid! We're your family. It's pretty much our job to mess with you." Tony ruffled Peter's hair. "And save the world every now and then, but that's irrelevant."</p>
<p>Peter sighed, for what was probably the hundredth time that day. He quickly finished his food and left, dreading the next day.</p>
<p>----- Another timeskip (Perrie) -----</p>
<p>Peter rushed to the school, checking that he had his permission slip and phone before running out the door. He just barely made it on time, panting as he handed in his slip. "I'm *wHeEzE* here!" He boarded the cliché yellow school bus, which was full of talkative kids. Peter quickly spotted Ned and made his way towards the back. </p>
<p>"You were cutting it a bit close there, loser," said MJ. She didn't bother looking up from her book.</p>
<p>Halfway through the ride, Peter felt his Peter Tingle™  go off a second before a paper ball hit the back of his head. "Hey, Penis!" Flash yelled. "Is your buddy Tony Stark gonna be there? Oh right, I forgot. You're just a useless loser who's never even been inside of Stark Tower before."</p>
<p>Peter heard a faint "Watch your language, Mr. Thompson!" coming from the front of the bus. However, with all the chatter, he was pretty sure that he was the only one who heard it.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. When the bus finally pulled up to the parking lot, everyone except for Peter and MJ pressed their faces against the windows to get a better look. "Get off the bus, everyone." There were multiple shouts and shoves as they raced to get off the bus. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington told Peter to hurry up. Everyone’s excited about this trip, huh, Peter thought. Even Mr. Harrington.</p>
<p>The class walked into the lobby, which pretty much shouted: "I'M A BILLIONAIRE, BITCHES." Everyone ‘oohed’ at the place, while MJ sketched Peter, who looked like he was internally dying. He probably was. They walked up to the front desk. Mr. Harrington told the receptionist that they were here for the 9:30 tour. The receptionist informed them that there was no current tour guide available and that they had to wait for a bit before they got another tour guide.</p>
<p>When Peter saw who was coming out of the elevator, he panicked. Oh boy, he thought. The tour guide had brown hair and green eyes. It was the one and only Scarlet Witch, aka Wanda Maximoff. </p>
<p>"Hello, I will be your tour guide today.."</p>
<p>Murmurs and whispers rippled throughout the class.</p>
<p>"Isn't she the Scarlet Witch?"</p>
<p>"She's so hot!"</p>
<p>Wanda held up a box with ID cards in them. "These will be your ID cards. Make sure that you keep it visible at all times. Our head of security, Happy, is very picky about that." Peter quietly snickered at that.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Peter remembered something. In his rush to get to school on time, he had left his badge on his desk in his room. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuckfuckfuck what am I gonna do????<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Wanda started going around and handing everyone their passes. When she got to Peter, she gave him his pass. "Don't leave it behind next time or Happy will be pissed. Well, more pissed." She had been picking up lots of modern slang from constantly being around Peter and Shuri.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Luckily, no one noticed that he had a different pass. Well, almost no one. Flash, being a jerk, pointed this out. "Why is Pen- Parker's badge different?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"The badges are differently colored depending on the level of clearance you have. Visitors, like yourselves, have a level 1 badge. These are white and only allow access to rooms like the cafeteria and the bathroom. Next comes the red level 2 badges. These are for interns. Scientists have orange level 3 badges. Heads of departments and other important people have a yellow level 4 badge. The Avengers who don't live here have a green level 5 pass. The Avengers who live here have a blue level 6 pass. And finally, only Pepper Potts and another unnamed person have a purple level 7 pass. Mr. Stark himself does not need a pass since he owns the building." </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone's attention focused on Peter, who tried (and failed) to hide his purple badge. Not unnamed anymore, he thought to himself.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Wanda cleared her throat, which effectively diverted the attention onto her. "We will be going through the scanner. Just walk through like this" - she walked through - "and FRIDAY will do the rest.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Wanda Maximoff. Level 6. No unauthorized items." Several people jumped at the voice that seemed to be everywhere at once.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's FRIDAY, the building's AI. FRI, say ‘hi’."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hello, Peter's class. I am FRIDAY, an AI created by Mr. Stark," the AI responded. Some brave people said hi back.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Flash shoved through the crowd and went through the detector first, walking as if he was royalty. However, red lights began flashing. FRIDAY said in a monotone voice, "Flash Thompson. Unauthorized item detected- oversized ego." The lights stopped flashing.<br/>Many people snickered after that but stopped as soon as Flash started glaring. Soon, everyone was on the other side except for Peter. He muttered, "Please don't make a big deal out of this, FRI." However, the AI either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. It was probably the latter, as she always heard Peter mumble stuff in the morning and still managed to understand him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter walked through. Suddenly, FRIDAY sounded much more energetic. "Peter Parker, level 7. Welcome back, Peter. You don’t usually use this entrance. Should I alert Mr. Stark of your arrival?"</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>"NO!" Peter yelled. His whole face was red. "I mean, no. You don't have to, FRI."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Too late. "I have alerted Mr. Stark." Peter turned even redder if that was even possible. He muttered, “This is why I go straight up. The windows treat me better.” MJ took out her crisis notebook and quickly sketched Peter's face again. At this rate, she would fill up the whole notebook by the end of the trip.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Everyone got in the elevator. It was large enough for everyone to get in without squeezing together. "12th floor please, FRIDAY," said Wanda.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>As they were going up, Flash quietly hissed to Peter, "How'd you do it? How did you get the AI to recognize you? Oh, I know. You hacked it."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter gave an exasperated sigh. "How much more proof do you need to finally believe that I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern? I have the highest level pass and FRIDAY recognizes me. By the way, she's impossible to hack."</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Flash said, “We’ll see about that.” He huffed and walked away.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter shouted “Good luck!” at him. He then whispered, “You’ll need it. I doubt you can hack anything.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>They were walking through the halls. As Wanda was describing the history of Stark Industries, Peter wondered how she knew all of this stuff. That's when he noticed the hidden earpiece that was just barely noticeable.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Mr. Stark is probably on the other end. The others will probably show up soon,<em> he thought. <em>I can’t believe that they actually bothered to come up with a plan. This is not going to end well.<em></em></em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>As if right on cue, Peter's enhanced senses picked up some noises in the vents. He whispered to Ned, who was standing right under the vents, "You might want to move over. I think Clint's up there."</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ned stepped to the side with a slightly mortified expression. A second later, Clint landed flat on the floor, earning many gasps from people nearby. Once again, cue the gasps and whispers. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Is that THE HAWKEYE?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Did he just fall out of the vents?" </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>"Why was he even up there?"</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>The only one that wasn't surprised was Wanda. They must have warned her. </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>UGHHHHHH.<em></em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Clint stood up and regained his dignity. He slung an arm over Peter's shoulders and said, "Hey Pete. Bucky's cooking tonight and wants to know what you want to eat." He then whispered so quietly that no one but Peter can hear. "I was aiming for you, webhead."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter whispered back, "I know. Too bad you'll never get me."</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Clint gave him a look that said, "we'll see about that".</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter remembered that his class was there. He sent Wanda a “help me” look. Wanda just smirked but did nothing.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter felt 30 pairs of eyes staring at him and Clint. "Uh… I don't know? Let him choose. Right? Yeah." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Okay." Clint then proceeded to climb back into the vents. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>As soon as Clint left, Peter was bombarded with questions.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"How do you know Hawkeye? We both know you're not important enough, Penis." Flash shoved Peter and walked away.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wanda shot Flash a dirty look. Peter noticed flickers of red around her hands and quickly calmed her down. When she's mad, no one can stop her, including Thor and the Hulk.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>"Okay. We're heading to an R&amp;D lab next," she announced. Peter recognized this lab. It was the one that he liked to come down to every once in a while. It was usually full of people each working on their own projects.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Everyone swept their badges before entering the lab. Somehow, Bruce Banner was the only one working in it. When he heard them enter, he turned away from the project he was working on. It looked suspiciously like Bucky's arm. "Hi." He noticed Peter. </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>Shitshitshitshitshit.<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Hi, Peter. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"I am at school. I'm on a field trip," Peter replied. Looking closely, he noticed eyebags and coffee stains. "How much sleep did you get?"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Bruce yawned. "8 hours?"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Peter raised an eyebrow. "Over how many days?"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>"Maybe… a week? Or more?"</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Peter sighed. "Go to bed. You should be getting about 8 hours a day, not a week," Peter scolded. "Besides, you can always finish this later. If not, I'll take over."</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Bruce nodded and yawned again. He said to Peter, "Take a look for me after school," and left the room. Peter turned around and saw his whole class staring. They were all speechless. Mr. Harrington looked a bit confused, but also a bit smug.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Wanda told them that they could "look around, but don't touch anything. It can explode." With that warning, everyone made sure to stay at least 2 feet away from the prototypes scattered around the room.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Peter walked with Ned. He thought he saw someone in the corner, but there was no one there.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Afterward, they went to lunch.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The second Peter sat down, people tried to sit next to him. However, he pushed everyone away except for Ned and MJ.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>All the questions were too loud, the lights too bright. Peter had a headache and he just wanted to sleep. </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>He felt a vibration from his phone and checked it. It was a text message… from Karen?</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Karen: Are you alright, Peter? Your vitals are higher than normal.</em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>Peter: I'm fine.<em></em></em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter felt a hand on his back and jumped, but it was only Ned. He noticed that something was wrong and whispered, "Hey. You ok?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>To Peter, it sounded like he was talking at a normal volume. "Yeah. I just need to calm down a bit. Senses are going a bit crazy."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Ned nodded. "Want me to go with you?"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>As he exited, he noticed someone following him. He turned around and saw…</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Flash.  &gt;:(</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"What do you want, Flash?" This wasn't helping his already sour mood.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"How did you convince Hawkeye and Bruce Banner to pretend to know you? They definitely don't know a loner like you. You don't have money, so you didn't pay them."</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"I told you already, I'm an intern-"</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Flash yelled. To Peter, it seemed as if he was yelling in his ear. "I know. You slept with them. Or maybe, you're just a charity case." </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Flash turned 3 shades lighter. </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The Black Widow was standing behind Peter.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>And she did not look happy.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>It was Nat!<em> thought Peter. <em>I knew there was someone in the lab before!<em></em></em></em></em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Hello, маленький паук." (Little spider)</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Hi, Nat. Can you guys please stop randomly dropping by?"</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Nope." She smirked. "Is this little bitch bothering you?"</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"I'm Flash Thompson, ma'am."</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Whatever," replied Nat.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Peter said, "I give up." He headed back to the lunchroom. Flash started to follow, but Natasha held him back. </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>As soon as the door closed, Nat gave Flash a glare. "If you ever lay a finger on Peter again, I will mail small bloody pieces of you back to your family. Understand?"</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Flash nodded frantically. He quickly ran in the direction of the bathroom.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>For the rest of the day, Flash stayed as far away from Peter as possible.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>--- Baby timeskip (Let's name it Morgan) ---</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>After lunch, Wanda brought them towards the elevator. The doors opened, revealing The Tony Stark wearing an expensive suit and sunglasses. "Hello, small children."</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Wanda left, leaving Tony to take care of the rest of the tour.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>They all piled into the elevator. Ned whispered to Peter and MJ, "Oh my god, I'm in an elevator with Tony Stark! What do I do?"</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Peter just replied, "Dude. You've met him before. You've even been in his lab before. Why are you freaking out?" Ned looked too nervous and excited to answer.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>A kid asked, "Uh, Mr. Stark? Where are we going?" Peter applauded them in his head for having the guts to speak up.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>"Peter's very own lab." Peter's face showed only one emotion: pure panic.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off. "Don't worry, kid, I cleared out all of the confidential stuff."</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>Peter's face clearly showed that it didn't help. MJ quickly pulled out her crisis journal and started drawing Peter's face. Again.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>The elevator stopped with a little ding! and the doors open.</em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>Ohnononononononono<em></em></em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Everyone got out and looked around. You could hear the gasps and the occasional "cool!"</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Peter looked at Mr. Stark. "Why?" he asked.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>All he got was a "Why not?" That seemed to be how all of Mr. Stark's decisions were made. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>After looking around for a bit, they left the room. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>As they kept walking, they heard grunts and fighting noises. It kept getting louder and louder until they heard the source of the noise: Bucky and Steve sparring in the training room.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Peter counted exactly 12 seconds before the class unfroze themselves and pressed their faces against the glass, trying to get a better view. After the class watched them for 5 minutes, they finally stopped to take a break.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Steve noticed them and walked over. "Peter's class, right?" </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>"Yeah." Peter had to talk since the rest of his class had lost their ability to speak.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Steve and Bucky showed them some basic moves used for self-defense.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Finally, Tony took them to a conference room for a Q&amp;A with the Avengers. Clint dropped in from a vent. Nat appeared (where did she even come from?) out of nowhere. Tony walked in like he owned the place (which he did, so it makes sense). Everyone else walked in like a normal, sane, person.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Peter tried to hide as much as he could. Of course, they all noticed him. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>"So… ask away."</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>Everyone's hand shot up except for Peter.</em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>"You. Kid. In the front." Tony pointed at Flash with a cocky grin. </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>He's gonna die. I have to do the whole "don't kill minors" speech again,<em> Peter thought.</em></em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Flash asked, "Do you accept any high school interns?"</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Tony replied, "None-"</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>"I KNEW IT! HA!" Flash yelled. He pointed at Peter. "YOU'RE A LIAR!"</em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>Tony was really angry now but looked as calm as ever. "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, none except for <em>Peter, my personal intern<em>." He emphasized each word.</em></em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>Flash was left shocked and speechless.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>He could’ve stopped there and left the topic alone, but since he was Tony, he added, "Peter is a kind, smart, and selfless kid. Hell, he's probably even smarter than me."</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>"Language," Steve muttered, but it sounded half-hearted.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>"He is already 10 times the person that you will ever be. If you have a problem with that, you can say it to my face."</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>Flash was terrified.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>"Any other questions?" Tony asked as if nothing had happened.</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>----- Timeskip! (Jesy) -----</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>The next day, Peter walked into class. He got stares from everyone, including the teacher. No one dared to mess with him, now that they know that he had Tony Stark supporting him. Things were looking up for Peter. Until his next field trip, which just happened to be to MOMA... (cries)</em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter got suspended from school after getting into a fight with Flash. He was worried about the Avengers finding out. Something told him that if Steve found out, he would give him the Eyebrows of Disappointment™, which Peter did not want to be on the receiving end of. </p>
<p>After dropping his stuff off and doing his homework, Peter headed to the kitchen to get a snack. The moment he walked in, he saw Natasha, and red alarms went off in his head. She was holding up a folded paper and was reading it, leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>“Hey, Маленький паук! What’s this? You know, the one that says that you're suspended from school for too many lates and absences?” Natasha said casually, waving the paper around.</p>
<p>Peter froze. “Wait, what?” Natasha stared at him with an extremely intense stare. “Yeah, I got suspended from school, Nat.” </p>
<p>“Peter, you live with multiple master assassins, multiple spies, and I guess Tony.” Nat pointed out, branding the note like a knife. “I don’t know why you thought you could hide this from us.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Nat,” Peter mumbled. “Please don’t tell anyone?” </p>
<p>Natasha frowned at the paper. “Sure, Маленький паук.” Nat crumpled up the paper and threw it into the garbage can. “Just win tonight’s Laser Tag, and we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Peter sighed.</p>
<p>~ Timeskip (Jade) ~</p>
<p>Bucky was reading a notice while Steve was making dinner. </p>
<p>“Bucky, are you seriously reading the newspaper?” Peter teased. “I never knew you were that old.” </p>
<p>“No,” Bucky said simply. That scared Peter. Bucky would always either glare, make a snarky comment, or throw something at the person who said that. “I’m just reading your suspension letter.”</p>
<p>Tony looked up, intrigued. Pepper gasped, while Steve gave Peter the Eyebrows of Disappointment™.</p>
<p>“For how long?” Pepper asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“Five days,” Peter said sheepishly. Tony glanced disapprovingly at Peter.</p>
<p>“That’s it? My longest was for 21 days. You gotta step up your game.”</p>
<p>“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. Tony grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. Pepper faced Peter. “How did you get suspended?”</p>
<p>“He missed out on too many classes, and was late too much,” Bucky said for him. Pepper huffed.</p>
<p>“I’ll let that one slide since it’s your first, and technically their fault,” Pepper snapped. “I’m going to bed. I don’t know how you guys pull all-nighters.”</p>
<p>A chorus of “‘Night, Pepper,” rang out. Bruce went back upstairs to work on his project.  Tony turned back to the group of “adults” and two teenagers.</p>
<p>“Okay, so the groups today will be the winners and the losers.”</p>
<p>(A/N: I shall spare you the pain and just list it)</p>
<p>Team 1: Peter, Wanda, Nat, Steve</p>
<p>Team 2: Bucky, Clint, Tony, Thor</p>
<p>This version of Laser Tag was different. You were allowed to use your powers. So Thor could use his lightning to charge his gun, Wanda could fling barriers in front of her, and Peter could stick to the ceiling to dodge bolts.<br/>“Go!” Tony yelled.</p>
<p>~ Timeskip ~</p>
<p>Only, Wanda, Peter, and Bucky were still in the game. Wanda and Peter were circling the area, looking for the master assassin. Wanda had connected her mind to Peter’s and they were having a telepathic conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know. Circle around the center. He likes to have the upper hand, and him being in the middle means that he can shoot us whenever he sees us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll be on the ceiling. You should flash your powers somewhere where he can see it, then when he goes to it, I’ll shoot him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Got it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should probably have some of the walls shielding you. Wanda? Wanda?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heseesmeheseesmeheseesmehelphelphelphelp</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On my way.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Peter shot his webs to the far end of the wall, swinging, and kicking Bucky in the face.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>I got you!<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Wanda flew in from nowhere and flicked all the “walls” she had been shielding herself with at Bucky. Bucky punched through one but got his metal hand stuck through a wooden board, and Peter shot him with his laser gun.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“We win!” Peter chirped happily.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Fine,” Bucky grumbled. Wanda and Peter high-fived (Peter had to jump to reach Wanda) and they all ran upstairs.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>~ Timeskip (Harley) ~</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Pete!” Tony yelled.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“What?”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“There’s a tour downstairs. Can you take care of them? I’ll send Wanda down in a bit!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Okay!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“STOP GODDAMN YELLING ACROSS THE HALLWAYS, STARKS!” Bucky screamed from the floor above.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I NEVER AGREED TO DO THE TOUR, TONY!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“SHUT UP, WANDA!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!” Nat screamed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“LANGUAGE!”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Peter smiled at his dysfunctional family. He headed down but froze when he saw who it was. <em>Shit<em>, he thought.</em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>It was his class. <br/><em>Fuckityfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck</em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>Uncle Steve would not approve of my thoughts<em>, he silently chided himself after.</em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Peter!” Mrs. Morizzo yelled angrily. “You’re not supposed to be here right now. You are suspended!”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Ned was looking wide-eyed at him, and MJ's eyes were rapidly darting back and forth between the teacher and Peter.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Mrs. Morizzo, I have the internship...” he trailed off.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Don’t give me any more of those lies!” Mrs. Morizzo yelled, grabbing Peter’s wrist.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Peter!” Wanda yelled. “Tony forced me to come down. You forgot the badge- what is going on?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Mrs. Morizzo smiled apologetically at Wanda. “Sorry, ma’am. This boy isn’t supposed to be on this trip. He was suspended. I don’t even know how he knew about the trip. I’ll be taking him back to the bus.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Wanda looked back and forth in confusion. “What… are you talking about? Peter has an internship here. He’s Tony Stark’s personal intern.” Wanda said, with a tint of confusion in her voice. “Did you not tell them?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I did,” Peter mumbled. Mrs. Morizzo’s mouth was open, and Wanda pulled Peter away.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“We should probably start," said Wanda, noticing the tension in the air. "Take a badge each. These ones are Level One, and FRIDAY will deactivate them the moment your tour ends and you exit the building. There are 4 Levels. Level Ones are for tourists, Level Twos are for lower-level interns, Level Threes are for   interns, and Level Fours are for the Avengers, Pepper Potts, and Peter.” Wanda explained. “Let’s start heading up.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>~ Timeskip ~</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“This is the Hall of Fucking Awesome-Language Stuff,” Peter explained. “Cap yelled ‘Language’ while Tony was recording the name, and now, FRIDAY won’t take us to this room unless we specifically say that name.” Peter glared at the ceiling like the AI was there.<br/>“It was like that time Shuri called FRIDAY ‘Robot Overlord’ and she wouldn’t respond to anything but that until Tony threatened to shut her down,” Wanda muttered.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Suddenly, there was a loud BANG from upstairs. Both Wanda and Peter looked up uncomfortably. “I’m sure it was just Thor accidentally exploding a microwave. It happens all the time ‘cause he forgets that you can’t microwave metal things,” Peter said uncomfortably. Suddenly, FRIDAY started sounding the alarms.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Definitely not an accident.” Wanda yelped, covering her ears. “I’ll get everyone to the room. It’s only over there.” Peter nodded. He could hear more yelling, Loki throwing knives, and weapons firing.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I’m going to try setting up one of the boundary shields,” Peter said, running to the control panel.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Peter!” Mr. Harrington yelled. “Now is not the time to play hero!”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter, being the stubborn bitch he is, typed a bunch of things on the bottom panels, then looked up at the ceiling panels.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I can push you up with my powers,” Wanda suggested. Peter shook his head.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“They were going to find out anyway,” Peter said grimly. He leaped onto the walls and started climbing.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“HOLY FUCKITY SHIT!” someone screamed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“HE’S SPIDER-MAN?!”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Knew it.” That was probably MJ.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter hurriedly types up lines of code, and the people approached. Wanda locked the room from the inside and used the steel shields to block it.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Alien tech,” Wanda grumbled.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“I thought I already dealt with illegal weapon dealers,” Peter said, watching the two men repeatedly fire their Chitauri tech at the shield. With a jolt, Peter realized that it was slowly tearing the force field apart. With a hiss, the force field unraveled, and Wanda shot out her hands. A red, gleaming wall shot up, shielding them from the blasts.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“Go!” Wanda yelled.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>“We don’t exchange lives, Wanda!” Peter yelled, desperately trying to get a connection through the comm. Wanda yelped as one of the blasts shot her backward. Peter’s Spidey-Sense screamed at him. Someone grabbed him from behind and held a gun to Wanda’s head. Peter knew better than to struggle. He glanced over at his class, which was huddled in the corner.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>One of the men yelled in Peter’s ear. “Where are Stark’s suits?”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Peter decided to play dumb and innocent. “I- I don’t know. Honest. I’m just a lowly intern.”</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>The man knew that he was lying and pulled out a knife. “You sure?” he hissed.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>Suddenly, Peter got a great idea. One that would probably go horribly wrong, but it was worth a shot. He gave Wanda a meaningful look. <em>I’m gonna lead them up to the common room. Let the others know and they can ambush them.<em></em></em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>“Okay, fine. I’ll show you. But she-” Peter points to Wanda. “-comes with us. She knows the code for the lock, but I don’t.” A complete lie, but the idea of getting the Iron Man suits convinced the men.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>They made sure to keep Peter and Wanda in front of them at gunpoint. Once they went in the elevator, Peter manually hit the button, since FRIDAY was down.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>The elevator went up fairly quickly. Wanda spoke in Peter’s head: <em>I let them know.<em> Peter gave her a subtle nod.</em></em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>The elevator door opened, facing a hallway. Peter and Wanda casually walked out, the men close behind. Steve threw his shield with scary accuracy, managing to hit both the men on the back of their heads. Nat bent down and observed them. She stood up and declared, “Out cold.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Peter let out an audible sigh. “Well, that went much better than I expected. I thought there would be more, you know, actual fighting.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Kid, you should learn to just take the win. Chitauri tech is not fun to deal with. Trust me, I should know,” Tony said. Peter eyed him. “I’ve had my own encounter with alien technology,” Tony clarified. He made it clear that he didn’t want to elaborate.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>They quickly confiscated the weapons. Tony picked up the men and dropped them off at the police station. He came back and sighed. “What a mess.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Clint pointed out something that they were all thinking. “I feel like we forgot something.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Wanda quickly realized what it was. “Peter, your whole class knows your secret and they’re still down there. They have phones. At least one of them recorded something.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>“Shit.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Steve didn’t even bother to call out his usual “Language!”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “Don’t worry, Pete. I’ll figure it out.”</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>After a lot of paperwork and a couple of threats, the class agreed to keep this whole thing under wraps. Some of them still seemed to be recovering from the shock.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>It was a long day, and Peter was tired. He collapsed onto his bed and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.</em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave comments about what I should do next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is Tony's biological son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being so late!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second that Peter walked into AP Chemistry, he knew that something was wrong. He didn’t need his Spidey Sense™ to tell. His teacher, Ms. Bonosoro, was pretty much bouncing with excitement.</p><p>Peter just shrugged it off. She was always energetic, and it was probably just from too much coffee today. It was just like that one time Tony chugged 4 cups of coffee. That wasn't fun for anyone involved.</p><p>Halfway through the period, he fell asleep. After all, he had learned about chemical equilibrium a month ago with Bruce in the labs.</p><p>Towards the end of the period, Ned woke him up. “Dude!” he whisper-yelled. “We’re going on a field trip to some famous company!”</p><p>“We’re going to- drumroll please- Stark Industries!” Ms. Bonosoro announced.</p><p>Everyone cheered except for Peter and MJ. Peter’s sleep-drugged brain still didn’t register it, so he was really confused when Ned started rambling about the Avengers.</p><p>“Do you think we’re gonna see the Avengers on the trip? Maybe Tony Stark? You’re so lucky that you get to live with them...” said Ned.</p><p>“Where’s the trip?” Peter asked, feeling tired and dead inside.</p><p>“Stark Tower! We’re gonna see a tour of it! Didn’t you hear?”</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>“Everyone, grab a slip on the way out! Make sure you get it signed and hand it in tomorrow!” shouted Ms. Bonosoro. “Peter, please stay behind for a moment.”</p><p>As everyone filed out of the classroom, Peter stopped by Ms. Bonosoro’s desk. She waited until everyone left the room to talk to him. “Peter, I’m sorry.”</p><p>That was not a good way to start a conversation. “Did something bad happen?” he asked nervously.</p><p>“Well, due to your attendance, we can’t let you go on the trip tomorrow. I’m sorry that you had to miss out on such a great opportunity.” She gave him an apologetic smile.</p><p>Oh. That’s it. That’s not bad. “Oh... that’s alright. I spend a lot of time there anyway.” He smiled.</p><p>“With your internship, right?”</p><p>“Do you not believe me?” Peter felt a bit heartbroken that one of his favorite teachers didn’t believe him.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I believe you. You know what? Take tomorrow off. There won’t be much for you to do at school anyway.”</p><p>“Okay, Ms. Bonosoro. Thanks!” Peter walked out of the classroom feeling a lot better, knowing that he had a teacher who believed him.</p><p>----- Time Skip (Leigh-Ann) -----</p><p>Peter was energetic at dinner. Maybe a bit too energetic. Nat noticed and asked him, “Маленький паук. Are you ok?”</p><p>Peter smiled at her while stuffing his face with pizza. “I’m fine, Мама паук. I have a field trip tomorrow but I can’t go."</p><p>“Kid, what’d you do this time?”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “If you wanted to blame someone, you should blame yourself.”</p><p>“ME?!? The great and wonderful Tony Stark?” Tony gave a dramatic gasp.</p><p>“You’re constantly pulling me out of classes and stuff to go superhero-ing with you. All of these absences are piling up so I can’t go.”</p><p>Steve asked, “Why are you so happy about it?”</p><p>“Well, it’s supposed to be here. Now, not only can you guys not embarrass me, I get a day off. Besides, I learned that one of my favorite teachers believe me about the internship.” Peter continued to inhale his pizza.</p><p>“Oh yeah! That reminds me. Everyone’s busy tomorrow and there’s a tour. Ten o’clock. Can you lead it?” Tony asked.</p><p>Nat gave him a suspicious look but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>----- THE NEXT MORNING -----</p><p>Peter woke up pretty early. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and curled up on the couch. Tony woke up and ruffled the kid’s hair. “Hey.”</p><p>He grabbed a cup of coffee premade by Catherine the coffee maker (she knows exactly how much you want but will stop you from drinking too much) and sat down next to Peter.</p><p>Tony kissed Peter on the forehead and the two of them just sat there in comfortable silence, with Tony sipping his coffee and Peter eating his cereal.</p><p>Eventually, Peter got up. Tony let out a groan of complaint (he almost fell back asleep) but let him go. Peter changed into more "professional" clothes and went downstairs to the lobby. He grabbed a box of guest passes and sat down on one of the many couches, waiting for them to arrive. When they finally did, however, he nearly jumped onto the ceiling (which was very high up, 'cause it's Stark).</p><p>It was his class. Parker Luck strikes again... or should it technically be Stark Luck?</p><p>Anyway, pretty much everyone was staring. Ms. Bonosoro just gave him a friendly smile and a small wave. Flash huffed. They all made bets on the bus ride, and he was already losing.</p><p>Ms. Bonosoro went up to the front desk and said to the receptionist, "We're here for the 10 o’clock tour."</p><p>The receptionist gestured toward Peter and told her, "Peter will be your tour guide today."</p><p>"So..." Peter said awkwardly and rubbed his hands together, "I guess I'm your tour guide?" It sounded more like a question.</p><p>They were speechless and couldn't figure out how to reply.</p><p>Peter took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and tried again in a more formal voice. "Welcome to Stark Industries." He sounded much more confident than the shy, nerdy kid that they were used to seeing in class. "Everyone needs a pass to access the building. Make sure to keep these visible at all times, or Happy will kick you out. He's very stingy about this type of stuff."</p><p>After handing out the badges to everyone, Peter showed them how to get past security. Many people jumped when FRIDAY announced their names, but they started to get used to it. Once everyone went past, Cindy handed Abe $5, which she did not look happy about.</p><p>Peter led them into the elevator, where he described the amount of access that they had. "You guys can only access areas like the cafeteria and restrooms. You need someone with a higher level pass to access the other rooms that we're going to see. That’s why I’m here." Then, he described the levels of the passes as they got out of the elevator and headed towards their first stop: an R&amp;D lab that was mostly for interns.</p><p>Peter showed them what was going on through the reinforced glass window. They used to have normal windows, but that got replaced after a crazy boomerang went flying around the room, destroying almost everything in sight. <strong>(A/N: Does anyone get that reference?)</strong></p><p>"Here at SI, we strive to create new technology and cleaner energy for the future. Inside, they're working on the new StarkPhone."</p><p>"Engineers in their natural habitat," Ned whispered, knowing that Peter could hear him. The latter nearly burst out laughing.</p><p>As they headed to the next lab, Ned gave him a quick smile. He grinned back at him, but that quickly vanished when he saw Flash heading straight for him.</p><p>"How are you leading the tour? Who'd you have to pay for this?" he hissed.</p><p>"I didn't. Like I told you before, I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern."</p><p>"Flash! Stop bothering Peter," scolded Ms. Bonosoro. She had a very strict no-bullying policy, and no one dared to test it.</p><p>Once they approached the next lab, Peter let everyone inside. The last one had more dangerous projects so they couldn't go in it, but this one was usually much safer.</p><p>Bruce was inside, writing complicated chemical formulas on a whiteboard. He let out a tired "hey" before going back to work. A couple of other interns in there looked up when they heard people enter. Some waved at Peter, but most of them just went back to work.<br/>
Excited whispers broke out when they realized that Bruce Banner was in the room.</p><p>"It's the Hulk!<br/>
"<br/>
"He's so cool!"</p><p>In his peripheral vision, Peter noticed Ralph pass $10 over to Cindy.</p><p>Peter just looked at Bruce's workstation, which was covered in papers and the occasional coffee mug. "Bruce, go to bed. You need a break."</p><p>"I don't! I got some sleep last night."</p><p>"Yeah, sure. You looked like you haven't showered in a week."</p><p>"Has it already been a week?"</p><p>As Peter tried to convince Bruce to get some sleep (and a shower), the students silently watched the two bicker.</p><p>"The human body isn't meant to last this long without rest!"</p><p>"I'm fine!"</p><p>Eventually, Peter got Bruce to go take a short nap. ("Better than nothing," says Peter.)</p><p>Peter then remembered that his class was still behind him. He turned around and saw all of them staring at him.</p><p>“You know what? Let’s just go to lunch,” Peter sighed. He brought them to the cafeteria, where there was buffet-style food. Peter went to grab a couple of slices of pepperony <strong>(A2: not a typo)</strong> pizza.</p><p>He sat down next to Ned and MJ and started to eat. Ned rambled to him about all the cool things that they already saw, but Peter wasn’t listening.</p><p>Suddenly, Flash slammed his tray down and sat down right across from Peter. “How did you do it, huh? How’d you get everyone to pretend to know you?”</p><p>“How many times do you have to be told to get it through your thick head? Peter is an intern here.” Both Ned and Peter looked surprised by MJ’s outburst.</p><p>Flash just silently walked away.</p><p>The doors to the cafeteria burst open. What is it with Dad and his dramatic entrances? thought Peter.</p><p>The whole class stared at Tony Stark. However, Peter just rolled his eyes. “Did you have to do that?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. I’m Tony Freaking Stark. If I don’t do a dramatic entrance one day, just assume that it’s an imposter and shoot me.” Peter gave him a weird look.</p><p>The class seemed to get over their initial shock and started whispering. Peter, with his enhanced senses, caught all of their conversations.</p><p>Ralph handed Cindy another $5. The former looked depressed, while the latter had a smug grin.</p><p>“PENIS PARKER!”</p><p>“Flash! Language!” yelled Ms. Bonosoro.</p><p>Tony gave Peter a “we’ll talk about this later” look. He turned to Flash and glared. The boy gulped but still dared to look straight at Mr. Stark.</p><p>Peter was worried about Flash’s safety. He had to remind his dad that killing minors was illegal when he first found out about Peter being bullied. Now that they were face to face, he knew that some shit was about to go down.</p><p>“So, this is Flash,” Tony mused.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Flash stated confidently.</p><p>Tony went up to him and grabbed his shirt. “Don’t mess with my kid, ya hear me?” he growled in Flash’s face.</p><p>Flash whimpered and turned white. He nodded frantically. Peter found this somewhat entertaining but decided to step in.</p><p>“Dad, I think you’ve had your fun. Besides, we don’t want to deal with all the drama that comes with murder,” says Peter.</p><p>Someone asked, “Did you just call Mr. Stark your dad?”</p><p>A reply came from the crowd. “Stark called Peter his kid...” People started putting the pieces together.</p><p>Flash turned even paler if that was even possible. He just realized that he had bullied Mr. Stark’s son for practically all of high school.</p><p>“Wait,” said Tony. “You all signed NDA’s, right?”</p><p>FRIDAY answered, “That is correct, Boss.”</p><p>“Good. If a word of this gets out, I’ll know who to sue.” Tony clapped his hands. “Well, the tour’s over. Get out of my tower.”</p><p>Peter’s class left, feeling extremely confused.</p><p>----- I am Groot (Translation: TIME SKIP) -----</p><p>Someone had leaked the information despite all of the threats. The next day, no one dared to bother him during school. When Flash saw him, he went running the other way.</p><p>At the end of the day, as he was leaving, he was swarmed by reporters at the entrance. They all wanted to know the same thing: Was he actually Tony Stark’s son?</p><p>Without saying a word, Peter got in the car and Happy drove away.</p><p>Tony decided to hold a press conference so they would stop bothering his son. He led Peter through the doors into a room full of reporters.  Tony held up a hand, and the room became silent. “Whenever you’re ready,” he whispered to Peter.</p><p>“My real name is Peter Stark. Tony Stark is my biological dad,” Peter announced uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to getting this much attention.</p><p>Everyone instantly got up and started peppering him with questions.</p><p>They answered a couple of questions together. Tony, noticing how uncomfortable his son was, decided to end it. They went to the common room and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Pete, I’m proud of you. That took a lot of guts, but you handled it well,” Tony said, smiling. He ruffled Peter’s hair.</p><p>Peter hugged his dad. “Hey, can we watch a movie?”</p><p>“Sure. You pick.”</p><p>While Tony went to go make some popcorn, Peter told FRIDAY to start playing a Star Wars movie. Soon, Tony sat down next to him with a large bowl full of popcorn. Peter leaned on his dad. All was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a tribute to all the victims of September 11, 2001. We decided to write this after a US History lesson on 9/11 and its victims. Rest in Peace, the 2,977 people who died that day. Many people were unaccounted for, so the death count should actually be over 3,000.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day at school. The bell rang, and Peter ran outside, joining the crowd of people. Many of them were meeting up with their friends, taking advantage of the nice September weather before it got cold. Peter, however, was looking for Happy's car.</p><p>After spotting it, he ran over and climbed inside. "Hey, Happy!"</p><p>Happy responded with a grunt. He acted like he didn't care, but he secretly loved the kid. As they headed toward the Tower, Peter started rambling about his day.</p><p>"In Algebra, we learned about..."</p><p>--- Time Skip ---</p><p>They arrived at Stark Tower. Peter got out of the car and walked inside. "Hello, Peter," greeted FRIDAY. "How was your day?"</p><p>Peter replied, "Hey FRI. I had a great day so far." He walked in the elevator and FRIDAY brought him up to the Avengers living room.</p><p>"Hi, Nat and Clint. Where's Mr. Stark?"</p><p>"Probably in his lab, working on stuff," said Nat. She was busy destroying Clint at Mario Kart.</p><p>Peter nodded and went to his room. He quickly finished his homework and went down to the lab, where Mr. Stark and Bruce were arguing.</p><p>"There should be a negative sign there! You messed up!"</p><p>"No, there shouldn't. I checked my calculations, and they're correct."</p><p>They saw Peter walking towards them. "Hey kid," said Mr. Stark. "Can you explain to Bruce that there should be a negative sign there?"</p><p>Peter silently checked over their work. "Actually, Mr. Stark-"</p><p>"Tony."</p><p>"Mr. Stark, Bruce is right."</p><p>"Ha! Told you," said Bruce.</p><p>Tony started complaining. "How come you call everyone by their first name except for me?"</p><p>Peter smirked. "Because I can, Mr. Stark." Tony pouted like a 3-year-old.</p><p>Suddenly, Clint came running in. "Guys, have you seen that?" He pointed out the window.</p><p>They stopped bickering when they saw what had caused all of Clint's alarm. "Is it just me, or is that plane coming straight for us?"</p><p>"Not just you." They snapped out of their confusion and suited up.</p><p>"FRIDAY!" Tony yelled. "EVACUATE THE BUILDING!"</p><p>"Yes, Boss," FRIDAY responded. Even she sounded worried, which was not a good sign.</p><p>Peter could hear people rushing out of the building. Most people were outside already, but not everyone.</p><p>
  <strong>BOOM!</strong>
</p><p>With the loudest bang that Peter had ever heard, the plane slammed into the skyscraper.</p><p>FRIDAY's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Boss, we're stable for now, but it's starting to collapse!"</p><p>The Avengers focused on getting everyone out.</p><p>"Pete!" Mr. Stark's voice came over the comms. "Is that everyone?"</p><p>"I think I got the last one!" said Peter.</p><p>FRIDAY said urgently to Tony, "Critical condition. It's going to fall any second now."</p><p>"EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" yelled Tony.</p><p>Peter helped the last person out and got ready to jump out. The tower finally had enough, though, and came tumbling down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"PETER!!!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dust and debris flew everywhere. As soon as Tony could see again, he started digging in the rubble to try and find Peter.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, NO!" <em>This can't be happening,</em> thought Tony. <em>It's all just a dream.</em></p><p>But he knew that he was lying to himself.</p><p>Tony let out a heart-wrenching cry. None of them ever thought that Tony Stark, a playboy, billionaire, genius, and superhero, would be capable of making such a noise.</p><p>Tears were flowing freely down his face, but no one would know what happened under the helmet. He kept digging, but to no avail.</p><p>Even Nat was crying, which was out of character for her. She had gotten really close with Peter- all of them had.</p><p>Peter was gone. There was no hope left for him.</p><p>Wait. Did that just move?</p><p><em>I'm probably just imagining things,</em> Tony thought to himself.</p><p>It moved again. Tony hoped that Peter wasn't dead. He hoped and wished and prayed to every god he could think of.</p><p>Suddenly, with a yell, Peter lifted the entire building. Tons and tons of steel had been lifted, but Peter clearly couldn't hold it up. He was covered in gashes and bruises, and he was bleeding all over. It was a miracle that he hadn't died of blood loss.</p><p>Peter let go of the building and scrambled out as fast as he possibly could, getting out of the way just in time.</p><p>He then collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Tony flew over and caught him. "Peter, you're okay. You're safe now. I'll keep you safe, and warm, and fed... you're like a son to me," Tony whispered to Peter.</p><p>People started clapping, but it was punctured by whispers.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>"Will he live?"</p><p>"No way...."</p><p>Tony quickly flew him to the Compound, whispering sweet nothings in his ear the whole way. Peter finally fell unconscious.</p><p>~ At the Compound ~</p><p>Nick Fury was attending an important meeting. The whole board was there, discussing what to do with the Avengers.</p><p>Fury added, "Tony Stark is an issue too. He has no regard for rules-"</p><p>As if on cue, the man in question flew through the window, carrying Peter in his arms.</p><p>Before Fury had time to reprimand him, Tony yelled, "FIX PETER!" <strong>(A/N: Both writers will follow the first person that gets this reference.)</strong></p><p>The meeting ended abruptly. Everyone started to get out of their seats.</p><p>Tony rushed into the medbay, sobbing. The doctors there took one look at Peter and understood- the kid was going to die.</p><p>"Get the crash cart!"</p><p>-- Time Skip --</p><p>Tony was out of the suit and pacing around in the hallways. He had to wait outside as they worked on Peter and tried to keep him alive.</p><p>The others were sitting on foldable chairs that were hastily set up. Bruce was in the room, working with the other doctors.</p><p>Clint and Wanda had fallen asleep. Natasha, however, was still up. She looked ready to stay up until her Маленький паук wakes up.</p><p>Tony took a peek inside. Peter looked a bit better. His healing factor had kicked in, taking care of some of the minor injuries. However, many of his cuts were big ones. Really big ones that would definitely need stitches.</p><p>---- A few hours later ----</p><p>It had been a stressful day. It was around 1 in the morning, and Tony sat by Peter's bedside. They had managed to stabilize Peter, so Tony was allowed inside the room. He watched the news from earlier, which broadcasted the fall of Stark Tower.</p><p>The reporter stated, "Miraculously, there were no deaths, thanks to the efforts of the Avengers in the building at the time. Many were injured, however. Officials are currently looking into why the plane crashed, but it seems to be an engine malfunction."</p><p>Knowing that they got everyone out in time seemed to calm Tony down. The adrenaline rush wore off, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.</p><p>----- In the morning -----</p><p>Peter shifted his weight since his leg had fallen asleep. The motion woke Tony up.</p><p>"How long have you been up?"</p><p>"Not long, only an hour or so." Tony opened his mouth to complain, but Peter cut him off. "We both know you needed the sleep. Besides, I'm alive, so as far as I'm concerned, that's a win."</p><p>"How do you feel, kid?"</p><p>"Like a hundred tanks just rolled over me."</p><p>Tony chuckled. "I'm glad you're awake. What's the last thing you remember?"</p><p>"Uh... you picked me up and flew somewhere. Speaking of which, where are we?"</p><p>"We're at the Compound. It's the only place I could think of."</p><p>"Nat and Clint?"</p><p>"Right outside with Wanda. I can get them if you feel ready."</p><p>Peter nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the table next to him.</p><p>Tony poked his head outside. The three of them had fallen asleep on chairs, with Nat leaning on Clint. Wanda was dozing in and out.</p><p>Tony gently shook them awake. Clint woke up, rubbing his eyes. Nat reacted instinctively, putting a knife at his throat. She realized that there was no threat and quickly backed off, putting her knife back in its sheath.</p><p>Next was Wanda, which could go either good or bad. Let's just say that it went bad. After, she flung Tony across the hallway.</p><p>"Sorry," she called after him. "You alright?"</p><p>Tony walked back, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm good."</p><p>The four of them stepped into the room. Peter was now sitting up, drinking the water and reading something on his phone.</p><p>He quickly realized that they were staring at him and looked up. "Sorry. I was catching up on what happened."</p><p>Peter gave them a weak smile. "Did you know, Mr. Stark called me his son?"</p><p>Nat smirked at Tony and gently punched his arm. Clint didn't look happy that he was woken up but went over to Peter.</p><p>"Hey, Pedro. You good?"</p><p>Peter didn't respond. He was staring off into the distance.</p><p>Clint waved a hand in front of Peter's face. No response. Tony realized what was happening. "A flashback."</p><p>Wanda spoke directly to Peter. "Breathe. You're safe. You're okay. Breathe. You're in the Compound. It's safe here."</p><p>Eventually, Peter calmed down. "Kid, what'd you see?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I hate when people drop buildings on me," Peter said casually.</p><p>Natasha gave him a glare. "Explain."</p><p>"Well, you took away my suit." He glared at Tony.</p><p>"In my defense, I didn't know you were gonna go after dangerous people!"</p><p>"What did you expect?" Peter sighed. "Anyway, I went after the Vulture. We were in one of those buildings. Ya know, the ones with the big pillars everywhere?"</p><p>"Peter, I don't think the foundations of the building matter," Clint said.</p><p>"No. They do," Peter insisted. Clint nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so the pillars are the foundation. The building has a foundation." Tony repeated.</p><p>"Had," Peter corrected hollowly. Wanda and Nat's eyes widened, while the boys were clueless. "The building had foundations."</p><p>"The Vulture hit all the foundations. For a genius, Tony, you're really slow at realizing things," Wanda pointed out.</p><p>"He got away, but I- I got stuck under the building. I had to lift the whole thing up by myself. Hurt like hell, by the way." Peter's voice shook.</p><p>Tony winces. "Ouch."</p><p>Clint rolled his eyes at Tony. "Ouch? More like 'I'm DyInG gEt HeLp'."</p><p>Peter laughed, then instantly regretted it. His sides hurt whenever he laughed.</p><p>Nat noticed. "Маленький паук, you alright?"</p><p>Peter nodded. "Don't worry, Мама паук. I'll just walk it off."</p><p>Suddenly, Steve burst into the room, making everyone jump. Peter actually jumped onto the ceiling and stayed there.</p><p>"I came as soon as I heard. Peter, are you... okay. You're on the ceiling."</p><p>Everyone looked up and saw him sticking to the ceiling. "Speed healing is amazing, ya know that?"</p><p>They chuckled at his ability to make jokes, especially in dark times.</p><p>It took a week, but Peter was finally healed. The doctors allowed him to leave the Compound, and the Avengers took one of Tony's jets back to Manhattan. Peter was extremely hyper the whole way back, finally getting a chance to see his friends and get back to school after this whole mess blew over. Or maybe it was the candy. After all, chocolate can work wonders.</p><p>It was pretty much business as usual, with people rushing about. However, some people now stopped to look at the mound of rubble that used to be Stark Tower.</p><p>It took 6 months <strong>(A/N: a miracle since construction workers here take FOREVER)</strong>, but the Tower was finally rebuilt. Tony was inside, tinkering on something. His face was glistening with sweat, and there were oil stains on his shirt. He wiped his forehead with a cloth and stood back to admire his work. "There."</p><p>Peter looked up from his phone. "What did you fix?"</p><p>A female voice came out of the speaker. "He fixed me, Peter. Did you miss me while I was gone?" FRIDAY asked.</p><p>"What? No 'thanks for fixing me' or anything?" Tony teased.</p><p>"Thanks, Boss," FRIDAY said sarcastically.</p><p>"It's nice to have you back, FRI." Peter smiled at the camera. Everything was back to normal.</p><p>-- Time Skip (I'm loving 'em) --</p><p>Today, people started coming back for work. According to Tony, they now had "increased security and stability of the building. It's now built to withstand a plane crash, earthquake, or bombs. No need to clap or anything, I already know I'm awesome."</p><p>Peter slowly got used to living in the Tower again. After a long day at school, he climbed in through his window and sighed. Home sweet home.  but the Tower was finally rebuilt. Tony was inside, tinkering on something. His face was glistening with sweat, and there were oil stains on his shirt. He wiped his forehead with a cloth and stood back to admire his work. "There."</p><p>Peter looked up from his phone. "What did you fix?"</p><p>A female voice came out of the speaker. "He fixed me, Peter. Did you miss me while I was gone?" FRIDAY asked.</p><p>"What? No 'thanks for fixing me' or anything?" Tony teased.</p><p>"Thanks, Boss," FRIDAY said sarcastically.</p><p>"It's nice to have you back, FRI." Peter smiled at the camera. Everything was back to normal.</p><p>-- Time Skip (I'm loving 'em) --</p><p>Today, people started coming back for work. According to Tony, they now had "increased security and stability of the building. It's now built to withstand a plane crash, earthquake, or bombs. No need to clap or anything, I already know I'm awesome."</p><p>Peter slowly got used to living in the Tower again. After a long day at school, he climbed in through his window and sighed. Home sweet home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so the reference is kinda like a play-on reference. Just replace the name with another name.<br/>Word Count: 2348</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Brown, Peter's last period teacher, gave him a smile when he walked in. Not a friendly smile, an evil smile. One that looked like it belonged on the faces of criminals, murderers, and psychopaths.</p><p>Peter just brushed it off. After all, most of the teachers didn't like him.</p><p><em>Almost over... I have practice after, then I can go on patrol.</em> Peter expected this to be another boring, normal class. He wasn't that far off.<br/>
Peter was finally drifting off when Ned shook him. "Dude! The class is ending!"</p><p>Peter just nodded. He was half awake, but he packed up and headed to decathlon practice.</p><p>"Since we got first place on the nationals, we're going on a field trip," Mr. Harrington announced. The group suddenly became excited and tense. Field trips weren't always the most exciting, but they were an excuse to get out of class for a few hours. Many people were already asking where they were going.</p><p>Mr. Harrington looked overwhelmed. "Hold on, I'm getting there. Okay. Ready? We're going to Avengers Tower!"</p><p>Everyone except for Peter and MJ cheered.</p><p>Flash smirked like he knew that Peter was screwed. In a way, he was right.</p><p>Oh, but Mr. Harrington wasn't done. A normal trip would be too simple and easy. "Also, it's going to be an overnight trip. Three days and two nights. Make sure to pack clothes."</p><p>It couldn't get any worse. Peter groaned and looked over at Ned, who cheered again with the rest of the class.</p><p>Peter nudged Ned. "Why are you cheering with them? You go over, like, every weekend. I mean, you've met all of the Avengers. There's no more interesting stuff left for you to see."</p><p>Ned had a dreamy look on his face. "It's the Avengers Tower, man." Apparently, he didn't hear Peter, who sighed.</p><p>Everyone grabbed a slip on their way out. Peter did too, but reluctantly. Flash made sure to bump into Peter on his way out.</p><p>Mr. Brown called him over at the end of practice. Peter already knew where this conversation was going, and it hadn't even started.</p><p>"Peter, you're currently between a rock and a hard place," Mr. Brown said. "You can, however, come clean."</p><p>Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he got cut off by Mr. Brown, who shook his head. "Not now. But, if you do not, I will and can get you kicked out the decathlon team."</p><p><em>You don't even have proper grammar,</em> Peter thought bitterly. <em>It's supposed to be 'I can and will get you kicked out of the decathlon team. How is this guy is an ELA AP teacher?</em></p><p>"Have a good afternoon," Mr. Brown said maliciously, and Peter suddenly had the urge to punch him in the face with the most strength he could muster. He had to restrain himself, or his fist would go straight through his teacher, which would not be fun to explain.</p><p>"Hey, Happy," Peter said unhappily when he got into the car.</p><p>Happy gave a grunt in response. He put up the divider so Peter wouldn't see his concerned face. The kid would usually be ranting about his day, but he just sat there in silence.</p><p>~ Timeskip ~</p><p>By the time they had arrived, Peter looked like he was in a much better mood. In reality, he felt even worse. He walked in, giving FRIDAY a quick greeting, and went up to his room.</p><p>Peter threw his backpack down in frustration. He almost broke the floorboards, which gave an audible crack. He wasn't even worried about the Avengers for once. He was angry and frustrated at both Flash and Mr. Brown.</p><p>Clint poked his head inside the room. "Hey, 'lil insect. I heard something break. Is the boomerang back at it again?"</p><p>"Arachnid."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Spiders are arachnids."</p><p>Clint frowned. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>"I have a freaking trip! Here! And it's overnight, so I'm stuck with my team and my teacher thinks the Stark Internship is fake! And-"</p><p>"Please stop yelling. You're gonna wake up Tony."</p><p>"Well, I- wait. Mr. Stark's actually sleeping?"</p><p>"Apparently." Clint shrugged. "Continue ranting at a lower volume." He made a 'go-ahead' gesture with his hands.</p><p>"And the teacher and everyone else will probably do everything they can to prove that the internship's fake!"</p><p>Clint nodded. "And this involves me how?</p><p>Peter tried to calm down. "It doesn't. You just decided to poke your head in. So, yeah."</p><p>Clint nodded slowly as if him getting whacked in the head earlier by Nat was finally registering. "Ohhhh. Bye."</p><p>Peter looked at where Clint had disappeared. He sincerely wished he had webbed him to the wall. It would've been hilarious to watch all the Avengers try (and fail) to get him down. And it would have improved his mood.</p><p>----- Time skip -----</p><p>Nat gave Peter a questioning look as he sat down at the dinner table. No one ever sat at the table. They all had their preferred spots, such as Tony on the couch, Clint in his nest/fort thingy in the corner made out of blankets and pillows, and Peter (usually) hanging upside down on the ceiling.</p><p>As they all went to fight for the first plate of Steve's spaghetti, Nat's curiosity turned into worry. All of the boys tended to fight for the first plate, while Nat used their distraction to her advantage. Peter, however, held back today.</p><p>Nat grabbed a plate for her and Peter, then sat down next to him. Peter wordlessly took the plate and started stabbing the meatballs very aggressively.</p><p>"What happened, Маленький паук? Don't tell me it was nothing. I can see it all over your face."</p><p>Peter just sighed and shook his head. "Not now, Мама паук." He stabbed his meatballs with more force if that was even possible.</p><p>Tony noticed. "Kid, what did the meatballs ever do to you?" He gave Peter a smile, which wasn't returned.</p><p>Clint ran into the room. "Aha! I found it!" he shouted, effectively gaining the attention of everyone present.</p><p>"What's this, Peter?" He held up the slip. "Let's see... it says, 'Field trip to Stark Industries'."</p><p>Some people laughed, while others gave him a pitiful look. Peter shrunk down in his seat and wished that the floor would swallow him up.</p><p>Tony gave Peter a mischievous smirk and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, kid. We'll only mess with you a bit."</p><p>Pepper gave Tony a glare. The latter gulped and added, "I promise. Can't say the same for the rest of them," muttering the last part.</p><p>Pepper accepted it and gave Peter a hug. "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "I can keep them away from you tomorrow." She then took the slip out of Clint's hand, signed it, and returned it to Peter.</p><p>They walked out of the room, Peter explaining to her that tomorrow wouldn't be the only issue. It would be nice to get a day without the Avengers taking over his life, but Pepper couldn't possibly keep them away for 3 days. It wasn't humanly possible. But then again, it was Pepper. She can somehow manage the company and deal with all of Mr. Stark's bullshit every day.</p><p>Once Peter and Pepper were out of earshot, Clint broke the silence. "There's no way we're letting him get away that easily, right?"</p><p>Tony nodded and smirked mischievously. "He won't know what hit him."</p><p>----- The next day -----</p><p>Peter woke up fairly early and decided to head to school early. The whole way there, he was absorbed in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>This is so dumb, he thought. Heading to school, just to be sent back home, then going back to school, so I can go home again. It would be so much more convenient to stay at home the whole time.</em>
</p><p>The yellow school bus was waiting for them outside the school. Once everyone had arrived, Mr. Harrington took their attendance.</p><p>"Ten kids total," he said to Mr. Brown.</p><p>They all boarded the bus. Peter planned on hiding as much as possible during this trip.</p><p>Ned talked to Peter the whole time. "Do you think we'll see an Avenger?"</p><p>Peter rolled up his sleeve a bit, showing Ned his suit underneath. He quickly pulled it back down before anyone else could see. "I hope not, and that's not just because they might mess with me," Peter said quietly. "There have been more attacks recently, and this is just in case. If not, I could always use the webs to shut up Flash."</p><p>Ned laughed and hoped that Peter was kidding. But judging by his facial expression, he wasn't joking around.</p><p>Twelve minutes later, Peter felt his Peter Tingle™ go off. He had to resist the urge to move out of the way. Sure enough, a second later, a paper ball hit the back of his head.</p><p>"Yo, Penis! Are we gonna see your buddies Tony Stark or Spider-Man on this trip? Oh, right. You're just a loser that Tony Stark will kick out once he hears about your fake internship."</p><p>Peter knew better than to argue. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible, but he was so tempted to use the webs on Flash.</p><p>They had finally pulled up at Stark industries. Flash elbowed Peter. "Can't wait for you to get exposed. I even got my phone to record you!" He held up his phone, which was the newest StarkPhone. <em>Well,</em> Peter thought to himself, <em>the newest one released to the public.</em> Technically, Peter had the newest phone, but he wasn't going to mention that.</p><p>MJ looked up from her book. "Flash, fuck off. Peter has better and more important things to do in life than listen to your obnoxious voice." Peter was 99% sure that all of MJ's statements would fit perfectly with a 'mic-drop.' Flash glared at MJ.</p><p>"Just because you've got a smart little mouth doesn't mean you get out of things easy, even if you are easy." Flash looked incredibly proud of what he said, and MJ didn't even bother looking up from her book.</p><p>"First of all, you look like you're turning into a tomato. Second of all, even if you didn't patronize others based on whether they have sexual intercourse or not, I wouldn't sleep with you. Never would, never will. Hope you die in a hole, Draco Malfoy. Bitch."</p><p>Peter corrected himself. <em>Definitely 100% sure now.</em></p><p>Flash gaped at her. Once you got destroyed by MJ, there was no going back. You would think even an idiot would stop, but some idiots just never learn.</p><p>"Oh god," Peter mumbled to Ned. "I have never been more attracted to a human being in my life." Ned made a gooey love face. "She's so good with words. I'm gonna be so screwed if I try to tell her, though." Peter groaned.</p><p>"Heard that!" MJ yelled. Peter practically ran out of the bus with Ned behind him.</p><p>"It be like that sometimes, Petey-Boi. Now let's get off the bus before it leaves."</p><p>Peter's trip was already to a bad start. Wanda and Scott were his tour guides, he heard Clint in the vents, and he swore he saw a flash of black and yellow, meaning that Scott got Hope into this. And if you get Hope into this, she would screw up the person you were going for. Peter remembered multiple times where Hope yeeted Clint across the room in her mini form. She was not someone you wanted to mess with.</p><p>"Hello, Midtown!" Wanda said brightly, waving. "I'm your tour guide today, along with this guy," She pointed to Scott, who returned an irritated look.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Is that the Scarlet Witch and Ant-Man?" someone squealed.</p><p>"See!" Scott said, throwing his hands up. "People do recognize me!" Peter smiled at their antics.</p><p>Wanda gave him a look. "Anyways, here are your badges." Wanda held out all the badges, except for Peter. "Level Ones are for visitors, tourists, et cetera. Level Twos are for interns. Level Three is for employees and important people. Finally, Level Four is for Stark, Pepper, the Avengers, and one other person."</p><p>"Don't lose these," Scott said. "These are very hard to print, and I'm too lazy to print second ones out again- Ow!" That was due to Wanda smacking him in the back of the head.</p><p>"What he means is that SI has a very strict 'No Reprinting' policy. If you lose your badge, you will be kicked out of the tour and will have to wait outside," Wanda explained.</p><p>"Miss!" Flash called out.</p><p>"Wanda," she corrected.</p><p>"Why did Pe-Parker not get a badge?"</p><p>"He already has one. Isn't that right, Peter?" Wanda asked tauntingly.</p><p>Peter nodded but didn't take it out yet. He didn't need any more attention than the amount that he was already getting.</p><p>Scott cleared his throat, giving him the attention. Peter mouthed a grateful "thank you" to him, getting a discreet nod back.</p><p>"So. To get through security, just swipe your card and go through the scanner." They demonstrated and waited for the rest of them on the other side.</p><p>One by one, the team went through security. FRIDAY greeted each person in a bored voice as if she had been doing it all day. Well, she had.</p><p>Peter decided that waiting for everyone else to go first was a great idea. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Everyone was staring at him, giving him impatient looks.</p><p>Peter went through, making the motion but not actually swiping his badge. That was hidden somewhere at the bottom of his bag, and he didn't have the time to dig it out. Besides, FRIDAY would recognize him.</p><p>Her tone suddenly became much more lifelike. "Hello, Peter. Back so soon? I thought you had school right now."</p><p>Peter scowled. He knew that the AI already knew and was just messing with him, but it didn't help his current situation.</p><p>Once they had gotten over their initial shock, they all piled into the large elevator. Peter noticed a little speck fly in. It looked suspiciously black and yellow. He sighed to himself. Damn it. Hope's gonna follow us around the whole time.</p><p>First, they went on a floor that was too high up for Peter's comfort. Luckily, it didn't have anyone other than Peter sleeping there at the time.</p><p>The whole floor was filled with bedrooms. There were two people in most of their bedrooms, which contained a bunk bed and a bathroom.</p><p>Ned and MJ shared a room next to Peter's. No one noticed that Peter was the only one in his room, which was decked out in Spider-Man stuff. Heck, his suits were in the closet. Peter made a mental to be extra careful around people other than Ned and MJ, especially because there were many more opportunities for his identity to be revealed at the tower.</p><p>After everyone unpacked a bit, Wanda and Scott brought them to a storage area for all of the Avengers' old gear. Well, it was supposed to be a storage area, but someone (*cough* Tony *cough*) wanted to make it all fancy. Now, it was a museum-like area for tours.</p><p>Wanda quickly explained that nothing was to be touched, as these were the actual old weapons used in battle. Scott added in his two cents at the end with a "have fun and knock yourselves out."</p><p>Peter mostly followed Ned around and explained stuff in more detail when needed. He had already seen most of the stuff in here when they were used in battle.</p><p>"Hey, what's that?" Ned asked, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. As they walked closer, Peter realized what it was.</p><p>His old suit, which he specifically told Mr. Stark not to put on display. They were going to have a long chat about it later.</p><p>Ned started ranting about how cool it was. He noticed an index card listing a couple of fun facts about Spider-Man. One, in particular, caught Ned's attention. He nudged Peter. "Spider-Man's afraid of spiders?" he asked, grinning.</p><p>Peter crossed his arms and tried to defend himself. "Hey, if you were bitten by a radioactive one, you would be afraid of them too."</p><p>"Good point."</p><p>Peter heard a quiet bang and a curse come from above them. It was too quiet for others to hear. "Oh no," he said.</p><p>Ned looked curious. "What?"</p><p>Peter pointed to the vent on the ceiling, about 5 feet away. "Clint," he said simply.</p><p>Ned nodded, showing that he understood. Peter smirked and said, "Watch this. Record it for me?" He handed it over to Ned, who nodded again. "Thanks."</p><p>Peter then casually walked around, stopping right under the vent. He then took a step to the side not a moment too soon. Clint came crashing down, clearly meaning to land on Peter. People nearby looked over, curious as to why there was a loud thud and a loud "oof". Clint then stood up and brushed the dust off, trying to regain his dignity but stumbling a bit.</p><p>Peter laughed and asked Ned, "You got all that?"</p><p>Ned gave him a thumbs up and tossed Peter's phone back at him. He caught it easily.</p><p>"What was that for?" Clint gave Peter an annoyed look.</p><p>Peter smirked back at him. "Blackmail."</p><p>Some people were still looking around since they still didn't notice somehow. Others were giving Peter and Clint stares, wondering where the Avenger came from. Wanda looked like she wanted to throw Clint across the room. Her hands even flickered with red residue, and Clint's feet shimmered red for a split second.</p><p>The archer gave an audible gulp and shivered. It had already happened to him once, and he didn't want a repeat of that. He had ended up flying out the window, and Peter had to go save his sorry ass. It wasn't fun for either of them, but it was hilarious for the others.</p><p>Clint asked Peter, "We're getting take-out tonight. You want pizza?"</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. "When don't I want pizza? Just don't get pineapples or I will assault you with them."</p><p>"Oh no. How scary," Clint replied sarcastically.</p><p>If they didn't notice the Avenger in their midst before, they did now. All eyes were on Clint and Peter. Most people looked in confusion, but some people looked on in awe. However, two of them were furious.</p><p>Flash and Mr. Brown.</p><p>While Flash was frozen with a look of silent fury on his face, while Mr. Brown stalked over. You would think a teacher would be proud of his student for knowing an Avenger. bUt NoOoOoOo!</p><p>He grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him over to a corner. Well, tried to. Peter didn't really feel like moving, and no one could move him if he didn't want to. He just stubbornly stuck himself there and smirked.</p><p>Mr. Brown eventually gave up and decided to yell at him there. "WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK TO AN AVENGER? THEY SAVED YOUR SORRY BUTT FROM ALIENS AND YOU SHOW THEM DISRESPECT? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"</p><p>Peter was suddenly filled with worry. Not for himself; for the teacher. His family was very overprotective. Just like a helicopter parent, but worse. They even tried to follow him on patrol once. Long story short, that did not go well.</p><p>Peter took a nervous glance over at their faces. Flash was smirking and probably thinking that he got what he deserved. Clint and Wanda looked ready to kill. Scott... well, he was Scott. <em>Someone's gonna die, he thought. I'm so tired of giving the 'murder is illegal' speech. Can't we go a day without it?</em></p><p>Peter felt a small prick as something jumped off his shoulder as he heard a <em>skkkk</em> sound. Hope. Shit.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Hope said half politely, half <em>I am going to murder you so I'll be nice in your final moments.</em> Peter had heard this side of her a few times on missions. It went well for them, but not for the people on the receiving end.</p><p>Peter sighed and facepalmed. <em>Again. Here we go,</em> he thought. <em>Just when I thought I might get a break, Hope has to ruin it all for me. Shitshitshitshitshit someone's actually gonna get murdered this time and the Accords are gonna happen all over again.</em></p><p>"Of course, Hope," FRIDAY replied. Peter would bet his suit that she would be smirking if she could. The AI didn't even question it like she usually would.</p><p>Peter knew that he had to stop them. "Guys, come on. Remember the talk that we had a few days ago? The one about murdering innocent people?" After hearing these words, several people became a few shades lighter.</p><p>Clint gritted his teeth. "In this case, he's not actually innocent."</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Peter threw his hands up in exasperation. "Really? He doesn't know. He's just doing his job."</p><p>Some murmurs broke out.</p><p>"He doesn't know what?"</p><p>Someone finally caught on. "Maybe Peter's not lying."</p><p>"Yeah, no duh. Ya think?"</p><p>Steve decided that it would be the <em>perfect</em> moment to walk in. (Note the sarcasm)</p><p>The decathlon team was too shocked to respond. All of the Avengers were just casually dropping in. At this rate, the whole team would be there by the end of the trip.</p><p>Peter considered the options. If he told Steve what was going on, it could go one of two ways: he tried to kill the teacher too, or he tried to be a voice of reason. On the other hand, if Peter said nothing, he would probably find out anyway.</p><p>Peter decided to tell Steve. Several emotions could be seen on his face: anger and pure rage, to list a few.</p><p>Steve gave up. "Guys, I know that you want to kill him right now." Several nods were seen and "mhm"s were heard.</p><p>"I get it. But remember the airport battle? That didn't go so well. We definitely don't want another one. He's ignorant, but let it go."</p><p>Wanda took several deep breaths. The others copied her example and calmed down.</p><p>Throughout this whole thing, Mr. Brown was as white as the chalk he used during class. He looked ready to run out of the tower and never look back.</p><p>"Yo, Penis, How much money did it take for you to convince them to lie that they know you? Wait. I forgot you don't even have any mo-"</p><p>Scott punched Flash in the face, and Peter swore he heard a crack. Scott. Freaking. Punched. Flash. Scott. Fucking. Lang.</p><p>Steve was trying to keep it together. "Keep your shit together, Steve," he muttered to himself.</p><p>Oh no. When Steve "Language" Rogers curses, you know it's not going well. Although no one else heard it, Peter did.</p><p>"Okay. Time to go." Peter had to physically drag Scott and Wanda away. Scott was fuming and Wanda looked like she wanted a turn. The students were puzzled. How could Peter Parker, the weak little nerd, drag two Avengers away without breaking a sweat? Furthermore, he didn't get murdered for it.</p><p>Peter could feel eyes burning holes through his back. He could practically hear the gears turning in their heads as they tried to figure it out.</p><p>Hope took this chance to take a swing at the teacher. Peter's Spidey Sense warned him, and he threw whatever was on hand at her. It just happened to be his backpack.</p><p>Even though it was practically empty, it seemed to stop Hope and give her a chance to think things through. Everyone was too shocked to speak. Finally. Some peace and quiet.</p><p>Of course, his infamous Parker Luck ruined it. <strong>BANG!</strong> Suddenly, the whole tower shook. That seemed to grab everyone's attention and snap them out of their stupor.</p><p>FRIDAY's alarms started blaring. "There is an intruder on the fifth floor. They are slowly making their way up.</p><p>Steve suddenly became much more commanding, going into what Peter referred to as 'war mode'. "We need to get them somewhere safe. That includes you, Peter."</p><p>"I can help!"</p><p>"You're underage. Get your class to safety."</p><p>"But-" Steve gave him a glare, which effectively shut him up. "Fine."</p><p>Peter scanned the room, looking for somewhere to hide in. "There!" he shouted, pointing at a room in the back. It stored all of the stuff that wasn't on display, and it was secure and big enough to fit them all. Everyone scrambled inside, while Scott, Hope, Steve, and Wanda went to take care of the problem.</p><p>"It's so dark."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Too bad."</p><p>Peter's voice cut through all the whispers. "There are intruders in the building. Everyone, shut up and stop fidgeting. One wrong move and we could all be in much more danger." Everyone felt compelled to listen, including the teachers.</p><p>Peter opened the door by a minuscule crack and peeked outside. The coast was clear. They could probably leave and head to a more secure location.</p><p>
  <em>Was.</em>
</p><p>Three armed gunmen came out of nowhere. <em>Looks like they slipped past the others,</em> Peter thought grimly. <em>I might have to take them. Steve was right when he made me stay here.</em></p><p>They looked like they were about to leave, but one of them came in their direction.</p><p>Once the man was close enough, Peter burst through the doors and kicked the man in his chest, effectively knocking him out. A few muffled gasps came from his classmates' direction. Peter slammed the doors shut so they couldn't see what happened next.</p><p>The second man came at him with a knife. Peter dodged gracefully and hit him hard on the back of the head. The man crumpled to the ground, knocked out cold.</p><p>His Spidey Sense warned him right before the last man opened fire at him. He quickly dodged them and ran at the man, tackling him with a lot of force. Once he was sure that all three men were unconscious, he webbed them to the ground to keep them from escaping.</p><p>Peter peeled off his civilian clothing to reveal the Spider-Man suit he had on underneath. He dug in his backpack and found the mask, which he held in his hand. He was about to leave, but scanned the room for any hidden dangers.</p><p>That's when he noticed.</p><p>When he slammed the door closed, he used so much force that it bounced back open. It was just a crack, but it was enough for everyone to see what just happened.</p><p>Shocked wasn't even the right word. He needed something stronger to describe the looks on their faces.</p><p>They didn't understand everything, but one thing was for sure: Peter Parker is Spider-Man.</p><p>
  <strong> Word Count: 4289</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 2 will be out soon! I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 5 pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> Recap: Shocked wasn't even the right word. He needed something stronger to describe the looks on their faces. They didn't understand everything, but one thing was for sure: Peter Parker is Spider-Man. </span> </em>
</p><p>Peter had many thoughts racing through his head. The most prominent one: How do I explain this?</p><p>The answer? You don't. Just accept it. So he did.</p><p>"Uh... ta-da! I'm Spider-Man!" Peter said weakly.</p><p>The group started bombarding him with questions.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>"You're Spider-Man?"</p><p>"No way."</p><p>"Oh. My. God."</p><p>Peter put on his mask. "We'll talk later. Gotta go!" Perfect timing, since the doors burst open. Peter turned around and saw two more men enter, each carrying an AK-47. The noise had probably drawn them here.</p><p>"Get back!" They made a smart move and backed into the storage room.</p><p>The fight was going great... until he got shot.</p><p>The men started firing at him. Peter's Spidey Sense went off a moment too late. He tried to dodge all of them, but a bullet found itself a new home in his stomach.</p><p>It hurt like hell, but Peter knew that he had to keep the others safe. He did his best to fight back, but his vision slowly became blurry, his movements sluggish. Eventually, Peter collapsed, but not without taking one of the men down with him. Everything went black.</p><p>Peter could only remember bits and pieces of what happened next.</p><p>Someone yelling at him, "Come on! Pete! Stay with me!"</p><p>A man taking a kid away. Well, not a kid. A male teen.</p><p>Being hooked up to a bunch of machines.</p><p>People rushing into a room. They were dressed funny. Yeah, he definitely wasn't thinking clearly.</p><p>Not necessarily in that order.</p><p>When Peter finally came to, he was met with a close-up view of Mr. Stark and Bruce's faces. He yelped and shouted, "HOLY SHIT!" It startled Steve, who jumped.</p><p>"You know what? I'm gonna give you a pass on that one. I mean, you were shot," Steve said.</p><p>Peter's hand instinctively shot up to his stomach, where he felt a long gash. It was stitched up and slowly healing.</p><p>"How long was I out for? What time is it?"</p><p>"You were out for less than 24 hours. It's around 10 in the morning. You scared me to death, kid. I thought you were a goner."</p><p>It was nice to know that Mr. Stark cared. Peter smiled. "Too bad. You're not getting rid of me that easily."</p><p>Tony scoffed. "Yeah, right. No one in their right mind would ever get rid of you." He ruffled Peter's hair affectionately.</p><p>Bruce went all doctor on him, now that family reunion time was over. "Okay, can you stand?"</p><p>"Time to find out." Peter placed a hand on Tony's shoulder to keep himself steady. He stood up, took a few steps around, and sat back down on the bed. Beads of sweat started popping up on his forehead.</p><p>Bruce started muttering to himself. "That's good..."</p><p>Peter realized something with a jolt. "What happened to my decathlon team?"</p><p>Steve responded, "They're mostly here. In the tower. They're a bit shaken up, but otherwise, they're fine."</p><p>Peter gave him a questioning look. "<em>Mostly?</em> Who are we missing?"</p><p>Steve's expression turned sour. "That kid. His name was Eugene or something." He spat out the word kid as if it was the worst thing that he could think of.</p><p>"Flash," Peter automatically corrected. "Wait. They took him?"</p><p>Tony nodded. "Yep. As a hostage."</p><p>...</p><p>"Can we not save him?"</p><p>----- Time Skip -----</p><p>A few hours later, everyone was gathered on the couches scattered around the living room. Peter was leaning on Tony.</p><p>Steve spoke up first. "So, Peter's class is on the floor below us. All of them are there, except for one kid. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson."</p><p>"Not a class," Peter quietly said to himself.</p><p>Wanda spoke up, her Sokovian accent thick. "As much as I hate him, we have to go get him back."</p><p>"But how? We don't have anything to go off of. Heck, we don't even know if the kid's still alive," Tony said.</p><p>Peter spoke with a fierce determination. "He has to be. We have to find him, no matter what. He might have pushed me around, but I won't leave him to rot. I can't do that to his family."</p><p>They all nodded. Tony clapped his hands. "So. What do I hack?"</p><p>"Everything. Traffic cams, satellites, whatever," Steve replied.</p><p>As if on cue, his phone lit up with a text from an unknown number. He read it out loud. "We have the kid. Meet us at the corner of Wall Street and E 112 Street. 9 pm tonight." <strong>(A/N: Not sure if that's accurate, we're both from Queens)</strong></p><p>"Come alone but bring your suits. A fair exchange for a life, don't you think?" Some people looked outraged, while others just had a grim expression.</p><p>Tony kept going. "They sent a pic of the kid. He's fine." Sighs of relief could be heard around the room.</p><p>"Or... just do that," said Steve.</p><p>"Tony. You gonna do it?" Nat asked while sharpening her knives.</p><p>"I kinda don't have a choice. I mean, a kid's life is on the line here."</p><p>"Mr. Stark, I'm coming with." Everyone's eyes became trained on Peter. "It's my fault we're in this mess. I should've been stronger, tried harder, fought harder. I'm sorry."</p><p>Peter felt a hand on his back and looked up. Tony reassured him, "It's not your fault. No one would have guessed that they were gonna come. Nothing that you could do would change that. None of this is your fault."</p><p>"I'm still coming with."</p><p>"How are you gonna do that?"</p><p>"I'll stay hidden. Stick to the shadows. I won't mess this up too, I promise. You won't even know I'm there." Suddenly, Peter seemed like an adult, capable of making his own decisions. He didn't look like a 15-year-old teen, he looked like a battle-hardened soldier. One that had seen tragedy, heartbreak, and everything in between.</p><p>Eventually, Tony gave in. "But Hope and Scott stay on you."</p><p>"Deal." They all nodded.</p><p>Steve's voice, loud and commanding, could be heard over the noise. "It's settled. Tony, Peter, Scott, and Hope go tonight."</p><p>- Time Skip -</p><p>Peter ran into Mr. Stark, who was working on something in his lab. He stuck his head over his mentor's shoulder, trying to get a better view.</p><p>"Jeez, kid. You could've just asked."</p><p>"Whatcha doing?"</p><p>"It's a replica of the suits, but not actually functional. It looks like it is, but it doesn't really hurt anyone." He pointed towards a pile of completed ones. "I could use a hand."</p><p>"Sure!" Peter needed something to do to clear his mind. He needed a distraction so he could stop worrying about all the ways that tonight could go wrong.</p><p>------- Time Skip -------</p><p>It was 8:54 by the time everyone got into position. Tony Stark, early? Yeah, that's new for everyone. He was waiting by the corner with about 50 suitcases around him. But hey, it's New York City. A lot of weird things happen.</p><p>At 9 pm sharp, an inconspicuous black Honda Odyssey pulled up to the corner. It was something that you would probably see 20 of every day, making it perfect for people who need to hide. So basically, Tony would never get one of these.</p><p>The same men from before came out of the car with Flash. He was gagged and had his hands tied behind his back, but looked unharmed.</p><p>"The deal," said one of the men.</p><p>Tony nodded and waved a hand towards the suitcases next to him. "All yours. Just let the kid go."</p><p>Peter felt his Spidey Sense go off. "Something's off," he whispered into the comms. "Something is very wrong."</p><p>Most people on the other end were confused. Everything was going according to plan...</p><p>Until it didn't.</p><p>The man holding Flash asked for proof that it was the real thing. Of course, Tony showed them how it could change into the suit. But that's when everything went wrong. They wanted proof that it was functional. It wasn't.</p><p>Peter decided that now would be a good time to go in. He went with Hope and Scott, each of them taking one person down.</p><p>"Well, that was easy," said Peter.</p><p>"Too easy," said Steve over the comms.</p><p>He was right. They were greeted with about a dozen other people who were hiding inside the car. Somehow, they fit 15 people into a car meant for 8. Peter didn't have time to question how they did it as they immediately launched into battle.</p><p>"Now would be a good time for some backup!" Scott shouted.</p><p>Tony, being the absolute genius he is, didn't bring an actual functioning suit. So, he was stuck with the task of getting Flash to safety. Peter could've sworn he heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Disgusting teens going through puberty. Why me?"</p><p>Luckily, they managed to arrive right on time. Now, you might be thinking, How come 3 superheroes can't take care of a few gunmen?</p><p>The answer was simple: Chitauri tech.</p><p>Peter dodged all the blasts effortlessly, thanks to his Spidey Sense. Hope and Scott went into miniature form and tried to get inside of the weapons to disable them.</p><p>The attackers must have had microscopes for glasses. Seriously. Whenever Hope, Scott, or their army of ants got near them, they would shoot in the near vicinity and almost kill them.</p><p>The battle was at a standstill until their backup arrived. They took so long because SOMEONE (*cough* Steve *cough*) said that they couldn't run the red lights just because they were Avengers and Tony could afford it.</p><p>Steve got out first, deflecting some of the blasts with his shield. Bruce went Code Green and smashed. A lot.</p><p>Clint made sure Scott was hanging onto his arrow before releasing it. Predictably, the attacker blew up the arrow, and Scott landed in the gun and started pulling random wires.</p><p>"Hey! I'm your conscience! We don't talk a lot these days!" Scott rambled. "You really sure that kidnapping kids would look good on your resumé? Probably not. With that, even McDonald's wouldn't accept you. Hey, I think this blows it up. There we go!"</p><p>Scott just casually hopped out as the gun blew itself up.</p><p>With this strategy, they got the job done quickly. They were talking about late-night places they could go to for a quick bite. During the whole conversation, Peter was holding his side.</p><p>They had just agreed on shwarma when a voice asked, "What the fuck is going on?"</p><p>"Can't believe I almost forgot about Flash," Peter said to himself. He internally facepalmed and walked over.</p><p>"You can take your mask off. The whole team knows, remember?" Flash reminded him.</p><p>"Right." Peter tugged his mask off. "Guess I owe you guys some answers."</p><p>"No shit. How about a big one: How?"</p><p>"I'll answer everything tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Pete, when we get back, you're going straight to bed. You look like you're about to collapse," Tony pointed out.</p><p>That's exactly what he did. Suddenly, he fell over, clutching his side.</p><p>"Not again!" Tony shouted, rushing over to Peter.</p><p>They had to rush back as quickly as possible. This time, Steve let them run the lights and go past the speed limit. After all, they had a man down.</p><p>On the car ride, Bruce tried to do a preliminary analysis to save some time. "Do you know how it happened?"</p><p>"It was just a graze from the guns. I didn't think it would be this bad."</p><p>Soon, Peter walked in the lobby, dripping blood that leaked past his fingertips. All of them (plus Flash) squeezed in the elevator, Scott and Hope shrinking down to make more room.</p><p>The medics reassured the worried Avengers that he would be fine. All he needed were stitches, a blood transfusion, and a couple of IV bags. That didn't stop Tony from worrying, though.</p><p>------ Time Skip ------</p><p>In the morning, Peter woke up with a start. The first thing he did was check on his wound, which was neatly bandaged and didn't hurt nearly as much anymore. They did a good job, Peter thought. Thank god for quick healing.</p><p>He left the room and went to see Mr. Stark. Since he was sleeping, Peter decided to leave him alone. Steve was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. He looked up when he heard footsteps and brightened up when he saw that Peter was fine.</p><p>"You shouldn't be up. You just got injured last night," Steve scolded.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Peter protested. I feel perfectly healthy, other than the fact that I have a cut on my side."</p><p>Steve just sighed. He knew that the kid was hard-headed and wouldn't stop. There was no point in arguing with him. "Okay, but take it easy. You don't want it to open up again."</p><p>Peter nodded and headed down to the floor with his decathlon team. First, he knocked on the door of Ned and MJ's room. Ned opened the door to reveal MJ reading a book.</p><p>She glanced up. "Hey, loser. You didn't die."</p><p>Ned was much more excited. "Dude! You got shot! And got Flash to safety! So cool! Well, maybe not the last part."</p><p>"I wouldn't call 'getting shot' cool. Oh, and if you ever wondered, Chitauri tech hurts. A lot. I just got grazed, but it feels just as bad as a bullet." He partially lifted his shirt to reveal the bandaged wound.</p><p>Ned winced in sympathy.</p><p>"Come on, guys. I gotta go answer some questions, and it would be nice to have you two with me."</p><p>Ned agreed to come, while MJ stuck a bookmark in her book and closed it. She came along too.</p><p>They woke up everyone, including the teachers, and gathered in the living room.</p><p>"Ask away," Peter said. "One by one. Raise your hand or something."</p><p>Every hand shot up except for MJ. She was reading again.</p><p>Peter wondered, <em>Is this what teachers feel like every day?</em> "Cindy," he finally decided.</p><p>"How'd you get powers?"</p><p>"Well, remember that trip to Oscorp?" Most people nodded. "I got bit by a radioactive spider on the trip. And before you ask, the spider's dead."</p><p>Hands shot up again. "Mr. Harrison." Saying that felt awkward.</p><p>His teacher asked, "This is what you've been doing on all of those absences?"</p><p>"More or less. Some days, I'm helping Mr. Stark in the labs, but I'm usually out there being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He pointed at Flash. "Shoot."</p><p>"You took my dad's car and never brought it back. Homecoming." It was more of a statement than a question.</p><p>"Yeahhhhhhh, sorry about that. You're not getting it back. Actually, I can probably convince Mr. Stark to buy you a new car to replace it..."</p><p>Flash just shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, Abe."</p><p>"Why do what you do? Why not just do whatever with your powers?"</p><p>"Well, someone has to look out for the little guys. The Avengers only take care of big threats. If I don't, then no one will stop the muggers or robbers. Some people get their hands on alien tech. The cops can't do anything against that."</p><p>One by one, the questions went down.</p><p>"Okay, last one, Cindy."</p><p>"You could have defended yourself against Flash the whole time. Why didn't you?" At that question, Flash became embarrassed and looked down.</p><p>"Well, it would be too suspicious if the weak little nerd would be able to stand up against the school bully. Besides, if I fought back, Flash would just go target someone else. I can take it, but they might not be able to."</p><p>Flash slowly shrunk down in his seat as everyone stared at him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'll change, I promise."</p><p>---- Time Skip ----</p><p>Peter's decathlon team was packed up and ready to go. This was the most eventful trip that they had ever been on.</p><p>Tony Stark was talking to them. "If word gets out, I'll know who to sue. My lawyers will be all over your ass and you'll never find a job. You hear me?"</p><p>The team nodded. An angry billionaire wouldn't be fun for anyone involved.</p><p>Tony clapped. "I hope you had a fun time. We might see you come back as an intern or an employee."</p><p><em>Pepper probably made him say that,</em> Peter thought.</p><p>"Now, please leave. I need my sleep," Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes, but Mr. Stark caught it. "Got something to say, kid?"</p><p>"Yep. We both know that you're not going to sleep. You're probably gonna go to the lab or bother Pepper. For all of our sakes, don't. Get some actual 'beauty sleep' or whatever it is that old men do these days."</p><p>Tony laughed. "Only for you, kid. Sure." He yawned. "I probably need it."</p><p>Peter smiled. Most of his field trips didn't go so well, but this one was pretty nice compared to the others. It turned out to be somewhat okay.</p><p>---------- THE NEXT DAY ----------</p><p>Peter walked into class a few minutes early. Some people were already there. Two people were also on the decathlon team, and they gave Peter stares as he sat down.</p><p>Throughout the whole day, people on the decathlon team looked at Peter as if he had two heads. Flash didn't bully anyone. Maybe he really was trying to change.</p><p>When Peter got out of school, he headed back towards the tower. He quickly finished his homework and put on his suit. He got ready to hop out the window and be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. In the end, it turned out to be a good week.</p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was emotionally distraught after whatever the hell that S*pernatural ending was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Word Count: 2825</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A semi-sick-fic!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH MY GOD I FORGOT THIS EXISTED I'M SO SORRY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold December morning. It was lightly snowing outside, but Peter was laying in bed. Despite his urge to go to school, he didn't want to get out of his warm bed.</p>
<p>"Peter, I should probably inform you that Boss is headed your way, and he does not look happy," FRIDAY said.</p>
<p>Peter groaned and rolled over. <em>Today is not the day for this. I feel like crap and it's colddddd.</em></p>
<p>Tony burst into the room. "Peter, get up. Come on! You're gonna be late!" He tugged at the blanket, but Peter held on with super strength. Tony quickly gave up.</p>
<p>"What am I gonna do with you, kid?" Tony sighed. "Let's go! I'll watch all the Star Wars movies with you if you get up." <em>Tempting, but nope. I can afford to miss a day.</em> Tony squeezed Peter's arms.</p>
<p>"Pete... wait a second. You're burning up, kid." Tony left the room and quickly came back with Bruce.</p>
<p>"Peter, how do you feel right now?" Bruce asked as he took Peter's temperature.</p>
<p>"Like shit," Peter mumbled. "Hey, is it just me, or is it hot in here?"</p>
<p>Tony glanced at the thermometer that Bruce used on Peter. "Holy crap! 103 degrees?" </p>
<p>"You're so loud," Peter groaned and rolled over again.</p>
<p>"You should stay here today. Don't leave the Tower," Tony said while pacing around the room. "God, May's gonna kill me... You shouldn't have gone out last night."</p>
<p>Peter yawned and finally sat up. "Well, you said yourself. Someone's gotta watch out for the little guys," he said while rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>Bruce practically dragged Peter out of the room, the blanket still trailing behind him. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"To the medbay."</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Bruce! I'm fine!"</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You said it yourself: you feel like shit."</p>
<p>Steve walked into the hallway. "Tony, language..." he trailed off. He took in the scene before him. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"Peter probably has a fever," Bruce stated simply.</p>
<p>Tony pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna send the school an email and let them know."</p>
<p>Steve nodded and picked up Peter, who was pretty much a bundle of blankets with a head sticking out at this point. Peter immediately started complaining. By the time they actually got to the medbay, he seemed to accept it and stopped struggling.</p>
<p>Bruce handed him one of those little measuring cups with some medicine in it. You know, the ones that look okay but taste horrible and nasty and disgusting. "Drink up. You'll feel better."</p>
<p>Peter drank it in one go. "Can I go now? I have a Geometry quiz."</p>
<p>"Yes, but-" Bruce was cut off by Peter getting up and walking out. "Stay warm and don't go outside!"</p>
<p>Peter called back, "Fine!" He grabbed a hoodie and his phone and headed down to one of the intern labs since they wouldn't let him go to school. Oh well. He could just make up the quiz tomorrow.</p>
<p>Some people looked up when Peter came in. Joyce, one of the interns, called him over.</p>
<p>"Can you take a look at this? I've been trying to fix it all night, but I don’t know what’s wrong with it." She gestured to the coffee cups around her.</p>
<p>Peter laughed. "Sure." He corrected the error in a couple of minutes.</p>
<p>“It was a simple mistake, but easy to overlook.” Peter showed it to her.</p>
<p>"Thanks! I'd be screwed without you. I still don't know how you do it."</p>
<p>Peter just nodded and sat down at a workstation in the corner. He pulled up the schematics for his web fluids. He was trying to figure out a way for it to last longer, but his phone notifications kept going off.</p>
<p><em> <span class="u">7:58 AM</span></em> </p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: Where are you? Field trip today</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: idiot probably overslept, spam to wake him up</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: PETER</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: this isn't working</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: oh well he's missing out</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">8:52 AM</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: the trip's to SI</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: PETER </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: almost there</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: better hope we don't run into you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: we just arrived</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: haha sucks for you loser</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: good luck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: plz read and respond</em>
</p>
<p>Peter shot them a quick reply without reading the messages.</p>
<p>
  <em>spooderboi: I'm working plz don't bother me</em>
</p>
<p>Peter put his phone on silent and put it face down.</p>
<p>
  <em>guyinthechair: did you even read the messages?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: probably not</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: oh well</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>bosslady: that's his problem</em>
</p>
<p>Peter turned back to the holo-table. Time to get to work.</p>
<p>•-•-•-•-•| The class |•-•-•-•-•</p>
<p>Ned was anxiously looking around, trying to see if he could spot Peter. It's a big building, he thought to himself. We probably won't see him.</p>
<p>Their tour guide, Amanda, handed out their visitor passes while explaining the different levels. Once that was done, they piled into the elevator.</p>
<p>"Our first stop will be at an R&amp;D lab for interns," Amanda explained. "FRIDAY, 12th floor please."</p>
<p>"Of course," the AI replied.</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened with a pleasant little ding! and they all got out. As they walked down the halls, Amanda was telling them about what the interns mainly did. However, Ned wasn't listening. He was firing text after text, trying to warn Peter.</p>
<p>•-•-•-•-•| Peter |•-•-•-•-•</p>
<p>Peter was listening to music through his headphones. They were noise-canceling so he didn't get distracted by anything until he finished.</p>
<p><em>Almost there,</em> he thought. <em>What if I do... this?</em> He typed some stuff and seemed to approve of the result. Time to actually make it. He got up and started to grab a bunch of chemicals and a test tube. By then, Peter already felt perfectly healthy.</p>
<p>•-•-•-•-•| The class |•-•-•-•-•</p>
<p>Each step that they took towards the lab felt long and painful. Well, not painful for Ned. It would be for Peter.</p>
<p>MJ was holding her crisis notebook and two pencils as if she was waiting for the perfect opportunity. She would get that chance very soon.</p>
<p>They stopped in front of a lab. Ned took a quick peek inside through the glass window and saw a mess of brown hair at a workstation. <em>It's probably Peter. Oh well, too late now.</em></p>
<p>The whole class walked in after swiping their badges. They were allowed to look around for 15 minutes as long as they didn't disturb anyone working or touch anything. That wouldn't be a problem since the room was pretty much void of people. Also, the fact that some things might blow up kept them far away from the prototypes.</p>
<p>Once Amanda had left, Ned and MJ walked over to Peter. Ned waited until he had put his stuff down, then tapped him on the shoulder gently.</p>
<p>Peter jumped and pulled off his headphones. His look of annoyance morphed into a smile once he realized it was his friends.</p>
<p>"Hey. Shouldn't you guys be at school?"</p>
<p>"I've been texting you the whole time! Just read the messages," Ned said.</p>
<p>Peter picked up his phone and scrolled through his messages. Once he read them all, he put his phone back down. "Well, crap. Where are they?"</p>
<p>MJ rolled her eyes and moved over so Peter could see the rest of his class. "Right here, idiot. Why else would we be here?"</p>
<p>"I'm so screwed."</p>
<p>Since people had looked around the rest of the room, some of them started heading in Peter's direction.</p>
<p>"Do you think that I can pull a Clint and hide in the vents?"</p>
<p>Ned patted him on the back. "I think it's too late for that."</p>
<p>"Peter? What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Many curious people can over to see the commotion. There's no way I'm getting out of this one.</p>
<p>Mr. Harrington walked over and asked Peter, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting at home?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Quick thinking comeoncomeoncomeon</em>
</p>
<p>"I decided to come to work. I mean, I am sick, but I decided to come here. Helps clear my head." <em>Eh. Not the best, but not the worst. Good enough.</em></p>
<p>"Peter, we've gone over this already. You've got to stop lying about the internship."</p>
<p>Peter's eyes stung. Here was his favorite teacher, who apparently didn't believe in him. "But-"</p>
<p>Tony Stark just <em>casually strolled in</em>, looking for Peter. "Hey Pete, I need you to take a look at- oh." He realized that Peter was surrounded by his classmates.</p>
<p>"Are those your classmates?" He snorted. "Only with your luck. Well, anyway, come on. I need your help with the thrusters for the new Iron Man suit."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine." They walked out of the lab, leaving a dumbfounded class behind.</p>
<p>----- Time Skip -----</p>
<p>The tour was almost over, but there was one last stop to make.</p>
<p>"And now, we will be meeting the one and only Tony Stark!" Excited whispers broke out, some of them related to what they had seen before with Peter.</p>
<p>The doors opened to reveal Tony Stark...</p>
<p>feeding Peter a cookie.</p>
<p>Clint was in the corner, laughing at Tony’s depressed face. Apparently, they had found a box of delicious cookies. They were fighting over it and getting no work done, so Bruce proposed a deal. Whoever solved a complex problem would get fed a cookie by the other person. So far, Peter got more cookies.</p>
<p>The class was so confused as to what was going on. Amanda suppressed an eye roll and cleared her throat. All of the SI employees were used to seeing Mr. Stark do stupid things.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, a tour is here to see you.”</p>
<p>Tony fumbled with the cookie he was trying to sneakily eat without Peter noticing. “Hmm? I didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>Peter grabbed the cookie, which was slipping out of Tony's grip, and put it back into the box. "Sure you didn't. You've been caught red-handed-"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare call me Mr. Stark."</p>
<p>"-Mr. Stark," Peter finished with a grin.</p>
<p>Peter's class was still trying to take in what just happened. Of course, Ned and MJ were fine with this. Ned was grinning like a madman. "I TOLD YOU! HA!" He pumped his fist in the air.</p>
<p>Peter looked uncomfortable. Tony noticed this and, being the caring father figure he is, diverted the attention off of Peter.<br/>"Hello, small children."</p>
<p>"Not small. They're the same age as me," Peter muttered.</p>
<p>"And you’re small. Hello, tiny children. I'm Tony Stark. Billionaire, superhero, blah blah blah. Any questions?"</p>
<p>Many hands shot up. Tony pointed at one. "You."</p>
<p>"Um, what is your relationship with Peter?"</p>
<p>Peter looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "Not wasting any time, I see. I like this one. Peter's my personal intern." He put an arm around Peter's shoulder. The teen looked down at the floor, blushing.</p>
<p>"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"</p>
<p>"Nope. Next question?"</p>
<p>The hands slowly went down as all of their questions were answered.</p>
<p>"Okay, last one. You." Tony pointed at Flash.</p>
<p>"Why did you choose Peter for your personal intern? I mean, I think that I would've been a much better choice."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well, I have a 3.6 GPA and I'm on the academic decathlon." Flash looked extremely proud of himself.</p>
<p>"That's it? Peter's got a 3.9 GPA and he's in much more after-school activities than you." Peter gave Tony a look. The latter sighed. "Yes, I do listen to your rambling when you come here."</p>
<p>During this whole conversation, Clint got more and more suspicious. He suspected that Peter had been getting bullied, and this kid seemed more and more like the one who messed with him. He walked over to Tony and whispered his concerns in his ear. Of course, Peter heard the entire conversation.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark. I know what you're thinking. It's not as bad as it sounds."</p>
<p>Tony almost choked on his coffee. Here was a kid that he was extremely overprotective over, telling him that he was getting bullied and it wasn't a big deal.</p>
<p>No big deal? YEAH, RIGHT.</p>
<p>"Peter, you have a lot to explain."</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth, but Tony cut him off. "Nuh-uh. Save it for the rest of the team."</p>
<p>Peter started getting anxious. If any other Avengers caught wind of this, Flash was as good as dead. Tony already looked ready to throw Flash out the window and call it a day. Clint was standing there, his hands balled into fists. He seemed like he had found a new punching bag.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy. Here comes the "stop trying to kill people" speech again. For the third time this month. Seriously, they have to stop getting into meaningless fights.</em>
</p>
<p>"Clint. Mr. Stark," he tried again. This time, both Avengers seemed to listen to him. "Look. He's just a minor. It's illegal to kill people. Especially minors. It's fine. Just let it go." Peter made sure to use short sentences and speak slowly so he could get his message across.</p>
<p>They seemed to relax a bit, but not much. "Come on. We can go eat ice cream and play video games." He practically dragged the two Avengers out of the room.</p>
<p>The last view of his class that Peter got that day was a bunch of confused looks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't posted on Ao3 for a while so the formatting might be a bit weird. <br/>Shameless promo: Follow my friend at https://twitch.tv/tomasoo44<br/>He streams Minecraft and Rainbow Six Siege.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>